An Act of Kindness
by NightingalePledge
Summary: Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and Humans ... These are just some of the creatures who live together in our world, even if, not always peacefully. They often speak of their differences but never their similarities. All of them have wishes, and those wishes hold great power. And what triggered those wishes? Well not all wishes need a grand purpose behind them to be powerful.
1. Chapter 1

Underworld, a place where the souls of the sinners go in their after life, as an everlasting punishment for their evil and twisted actions while their where alive, and kingdom ruled by creatures even more evil and twisted who amuse themselves with the eternal agony of the mortals ... or at least that's what the church told, and the humans believed.

The truth is, however, different. It is indeed the place where the souls of the damned go as a reward for their bad deads, but the creatures that live there, mostly devils, are not that bad as the followers of god described them. At least not all of them.

In the darkness of one snowy night in the underworld, one so dark that not the moon or even the light of the stars shone, one mansion glowed in the pitch-black night with the bright red flames that where devouring it.

In front of the great mansion that was currently burning was a child, a young boy to be precise. He was not wearing nothing special aside from a long scarf that covered the lower part of his face. At first glance it looked like that the child was shocked to see the big mansion being consumed by the flames, do to the fact that he didn't move a muscle or made a simple sound, but looking closely, the face that he was making was something that could be discribed as a small child having a good dream ...

**?:** S..ow..an...Sno...ase...ke..up

... like if seeing the big house on fire...

**?: **Sno...sa...now..sa...plea...wa...up

... was is greatest relieve.

**? P.O.V**

**?: **Snow-san, Snow-san, please wake up!

In the living room of a castle, a young blonde girl was currently shaking a person, doing her best to wake up the individual that was currently busy sleeping near the window of the room and, much to her disappointment, it seemed like it wasn't working, or was it?

**Snow: **Is there something you need Le Fay-san?

**Le Fay:** Kyah!

The blonde girl, named Le Fay, wasn't expecting the monotone voice of the man thinking he was still asleep, then again, it was hard to see any sign that he was awake. Aside from the fact that he barely moved even with her shaking him up, the man was wearing what looked like a pair of black combat boots with spurs, a big dark cloak over is body, and a long white scarf covering the lower part of his face, his long white hair covered part of his face and one of his eyes, the other being currently still closed.

**Le Fay:** SNOW-SAN! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, IF YOU ARE AWAKE THEN DO SOMETHING TO SHOW THAT YOU ARE AWAKE! I THOUGHT MY HEART WOULD STOP FOR A SECOND!

The blonde magician scolded the man puffing her cheeks.

The man, known as Snow, proceeded to stand up from the place where he was sleeping, easily towering over Le Fay. A _*clinck*_ sound came from the spurs in his boots when his feet made contact with the ground, and then one of his gloved hands made is way into the top of her head patting her, and the other into his own, trying to get his hair out of line of sight, and finally opening is honey golden and seemingly cold eyes.

**Snow: **_(yawn)_ It wasn't my intention to scare you Le Fay-san, i was still asleep when you came to awake me up, i though i was still dreaming when i answered you, please, forgive me.

In contrast to his more, scary look, he was quite polite in his way of speaking, and his voice, even if monotone in tone, was calm and somewhat sweet.

**Le Fay:** _(giggle)_, it's fine, but don't do it again, it really scared me ok.

**Snow: **Yes, i won't do it again, i give you my word.

**Le Fay:** _(Looks to his side)_ Did you fell asleep reading again?

On the side of the gentle giant were two piles of books, some were grimoires and others were simply storys, but all where quite big.

**Snow: **_(Looks to his side)_ It would seem so.

**Le Fay:** You know, reading his good, but, staying up until late night reading and sleeping in a cold window is not good for your health.

The small magician warned him in a gentle tone, worried for the man. In response to her warning, Snow continued to pat the top of her head.

**Snow:** Thank you for your kind warning Le Fay-san, but you have nothing to worry about, and besides _(looks through the window)_ i like to see the snow falling outside the castle, it soothes me.

**Le Fay:** I see.

**Snow: **That aside (looks at her), i doubt you would have all that work to wake me up just to talk about my reading or sleeping habits, so i will ask once again, Is there something you need Le Fay-san?

**Le Fay:** (sigh) Yes, yes there is.

The girl sighed once again.

**Le Fay:** It's time for breakfast, and Bikou-san was getting impatient, and extremelly annoying to everyone, so the others told me to come and get you, please do something to make him stop.

**Snow:** I see, that is indeed a problem, then let's go to the kitchen so i can prepare something for everyone, and hopefully, shut Bikou up.

**Le Fay:** Please do.

**Snow:** Then let's go Le Fay-san.

**Le Fay:** Hai!

After the cheerfull response from the young girl, both of them started walking towards the kitchen where their companions where waiting, the only sound echoing in castle being the steps of the small girl and the spurs of the giant man.

*Clink*Clink*Clink*

**Hello everyone i present to you my very first story here in Fanfiction "An Act of Kindeness". I'm new to writting and english isn't my native language so if i writte something wrong or ABSOLUTLY BUTCHER YOUR LANGUAGE...Please forgive me and please fell free to correct me. I will also try to make this story interesting and different. All suggestions and comments are welcome, so I hope we can get along everyone.**


	2. Meetings under the Snow

Hello everyone Nightingale here. Here is the second chapter of "An Act of Kindness", and before the start of this chapter i would like to explain in what point of the DxD cannon it will start from, and how it will unfold from there. First the story will take start a little before the cannon and progress from there, for the most part it will follow Snow, the MC, and the group he will be with. I won't show his past or all his abilities in the first chapters in order to add some sort of mystery to the story. That is all for now, so i hope you guys enjoy the story.

_No One's _

Currently in the Underworld, a group of five individuals were walking through a moutain path in the middle of a dense forest, probably trying to get to a village or a inn somewere in the said moutain, in order to get out of the terrible weather that they were experiencing. Through out the moutain, rain was falling down and the sound of the water drops could be heard everywere. The group that was going uphill was a strange sight to see in the underworld, two females and three males. That was not the strange part however, the strange thing was what each member of the group was.

?: Vali.

A man young man of the group called for the member that was leading the group though the moutain path. Both appeared to be their early twenty's. The one who called was dressed in a chinese armor and had a monkey tail coming from is lower back.

Vali: (silence).

The man, knowed as Vali, had light silver hair and hazel eyes and kept walking, ignoring his companion's call.

?: Oi Vali!

The armored monkey tried to gain his attention once more ...

Vali: (silence).

... and once again was ignored...

?: VALIIIIII!

... but he tried once more, and this time louder, so loud in fact that made Vali and remaining members of the group flinch at his booming voice.

?: (sigh) Vali please don't ignore Bikou, if he keeps yelling like that someone can hear us, and that would affect the sucess chances of our mission.

The one talking to Vali was the remaining male member of the group. Much like the other two he was also young, around their age. He had blond hair with a strand of hair across his face and was dressed in a business suit.

Vali:(sigh) What is it Bikou?

The silver-haired finally answered Bikou but kept looked foward, not bothering to turn is face around to speak with Bikou.

Bikou: Tell me again, what are we doing here?

He questioned their leader.

Vali: You would know, if you actually payed attention to what i said before we came here.

Bikou: C'mon Vali don't be like that, tell your best budd Bikou, why are we exactly here?

Bikou tried to get is answer once again using a playfull tone in his voice.

Vali: Two things: (raises one finger) one, you're not my "best budd", (raises another finger) and two if you actually payed attention, like you should, i also said "pay attention because i won't repeat myself".

The playfullness on Bikou's face disappeared because of his response.

Bikou: Damn! that was cold, even coming from you Vali.

Vali: Deal with it.

?: Bikou-san.

A sweet voice called for the monkey youkai gaining his attention. That voice came from one of two female members that made the group, a young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a Japanese school girl uniform. She was wearing a huge blue hat with a black bow and a cape that gave her a sorceress-like vibe.

?: We came here looking for someone.

Bikou: And "who" are we looking for exactly Le Fay?

Le Fay: Well, i don't actually know "who" or "what" are we looking for.

Bikou: (confused) You don't?

Le Fay: No, not really.

Bikou: (looks at the blond man) How about you Arthur, do you know something?

Arthur: (shakes head) No, i'm as curious as you two.

Bikou: You too Arthur? Kuroka! you wouldn't happen to know who this mysterious fella is would you?

Bikou turned to the last member of the group, a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs with cat eyes, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She was wearing a black kimono with a yellow obi that was open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts, further enchanting her beauty.

Kuroka: No i don't Nyah! (turns to Vali) but what i would like to know is WHY ARE WE HERE LOOKING FOR A GUY, who we know nothing about by the way, IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOUTAIN, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING RAIN!

Vali: Didn't Arthur already told you that yelling can affect the sucess chances of our mission.

Kuroka: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!

Her loud voice made the members flinch once again.

Kuroka: Seriously when you picture a cat, the picture that comes to your mind is him laying comfortably in front of a fireplace, not long walks in the rain, because of that i'm getting cold and soaked Nyah!

Bikou: Maybe if you brought something other then just that (points to the kimono) you wouldn't be.

Kuroka: Don't push it Bubbles.

Bikou: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME AHO NEKO! (stupid cat).

The two started glaring at each other with sparks coming between them. Arthur approached the the two arguing members.

Arthur: Please calm yourselves down, if the the target we're looking for hears you, he may ...

Kuroka and Bikou: (both turn to Arthur) STAY OUT OF THIS FOUR-EYES!

The two interrupted the young man, who gained a tick mark and, in is moment of rage, created a magic circle near his right hand and it looked like he was going to take something that was forming in the middle of it.

Le Fay: (panicked tone) O-O-Onii-sama! please don't take your excalibur, someone can really get hurt and the target might also sense the holy aura coming from it!

As the group attempted to work on their inner fight, Vali, who had stopped walking, watched as Kuroka and Bikou continued with their insults to each other, and Le Fay tried to calm her brother down, which resulted in the palm of his hand meeting is face.

Vali: (sigh) Who did i kill to deserve this?

Then he turned to the members of his group.

Vali: Alright guys you had your fun, now break it up!

All of them stopped what they were doing and turned to Vali.

Vali: Now that you calmed yourselfves down i can give you some information regarding the target.

That got everyone's attention. Beside that fact that they had no information about the target, it was not every day that the current Hakuryuukou (White Dragon Emperor), got so interested in someone that needed the assistance of all the members of the group to find it, since normally he would go by himself.

Bikou: Finally!

Vali: Well from what i heard from the rumors ...

Bikou: WHAT? YOU ARE MAKING US WALK AROUND IN A MOUNTAIN BASED ON RUM...

*BANG*

Bikou interrupted Vali, which in return rewarded him with a demonic sphere passing right by is face.

Vali: Interrupt my talking again, Bubbles, see what happens.

Bikou stood there, pale and completely frozen in place, but gave a single nod to show that he understood the consequences resulting in Kuroka trying her best not to laugh at her comrade's state.

Vali: As i was saying, from what i heard from the rumors, i think the person we are trying to find is a guy not a girl.

Kuroka: You think? are you not sure?

Vali: No i am not, they are rumors so they are never 100% correct, but from the descriptions i heard from most of them i hardly think it could be a women.

Le Fay: That certainly is a start, but we can't hope to find him with just that Vali-san, how do the rumors descibe him?

Vali: I was getting to that Le Fay.

Everyone got one step closer, curious about the rumors surrounding the mysterious target.

Vali: They say that he's tall, very tall, like a bear, always dressed in shadows with a white veil of snow covering is face and head, and despite of is massive size he makes almost no sound at all, but can however hear him come over your direction.

Kuroka: Geez! it looks like you are talking about a character from a horror film Nyah!

Bikou: (turns to Kuroka) I know right!

Le Fay: (Shivers).

Arthur: (turns to Le Fay) Are you okay Le Fay?

Le Fay: (turns to Arthur) Y-yes, I-I am w-why to you ask O-Onii-sama.

Arthur: You're shaking.

Le Fay: O-Oh, don't worry O-Onii-sama it must be the cold, it is r-raining after all.

Arthur: Very well if you say so, but be carefull not to get sick.

Le Fay: H-Hai! O-Onii-sama.

Vali: The things that i just told you...

The attetion of the group returned to Vali, waiting for him to tell them more.

Vali:... are the ones that seemed the more realistic out of ones I heard.

Bikou: HUH?! How are "always dressed in shadows" and a "white veil of snow" covering is head realistic?!

Vali: It was either those or things like he's a nameless ghost of a giant who has no face or arms and preys on the ones that decide stay out during the night.

That made Bikou blink once, then twice.

Bikou: Forget i said anything.

Le Fay: D-Do the rumors say anything else about t-this person?

Vali: Yes, yes they do, and this facts are continuously being repeated in all of them so they are our best clues to identify him.

He made a small pause.

Vali: Whenever he is close, the temperature around gets lower, and the most depicted thing in him, are his eyes.

Kuroka: His eyes Nyah!?

Vali: Yes, it's said that is eyes are cold and have no emotion what so ever, some of them described them has empty, soulless even, and that they glow like two stars in the middle of the darkness.

There was a brief moment of silence, within the group as they tried to process what Vali told them. It was hard to believe that someone or something looked like that. The one that broke the moment of silence was no other than Arthur.

Arthur: Vali.

The blond swordsman called out his leader, making Vali turn is head and attention to him.

Arthur: Let's say i believe your story. Everything you just said still didn't answer our first question.

Both of them stood in their place looking into each others eyes, with Arthur adjusting his glasses for a second.

Vali: What do you mean Arthur.

Arthur: Vali, i may not know you for that long, but i know that you are not the type of person to go around, chasing things said in rumors, it just don't seem something you would do. So tell me, why do you want to find this individual? how are you so sure that he is real and that he is here? and finally, why bring us with you?

The group saw the logic behind the blond swordsman's thoughts and had to agree, Vali just wasn't the kind of guy who would waste time on this kind of thing, and bring them all along just for fun.

Vali: Hahaha, you know me well Arthur.

Arthur: Glad to hear that, so, care to share with us the missing peaces of the puzzle.

Vali: Haha, very well.

Vali took a deap breath before starting to talk again.

Vali: In case you haven't noticed, most things that i said about this person were relative to his physical appearance and not his abilities, don't you find it strange?

That made the group think.

Bikou: Now that you mention it.

Le Fay: It's true.

Kuroka: Yeah, normally you would say something like " I don't care what he looks like, only if his strong" or something like that.

Kuroka said while trying to mimic Vali's voice.

Arthur: So, what kind of abilities does he possess?

A familiar kind of smirk, found his way into Vali's lips.

Vali: "When i tried to stab him, the sword passed though him and broke into a thousand pieces", "when i tried to blast him with demonic power, i only hit what was behind him", "when i tried to burn him, the flames went out", "no matter what we did he just wouldn't stop and kept walking like nothing was happening at all" these are just some of the things i heard from a mercenary group that was unfortunate enough to crossing him.

Bikou: Wait a second! Vali, didn't you fight a mercenary group yesterday?

Vali: That's right, and i was seriously disappointed, i thought i could get a challenge but apparently they tried to bite more than they could chew a few hours before our fight.

Le Fay: Because they crossed that person, right?

Vali: That's correct Le Fay.

Kuroka: That's good and all, but that doesn't really say that if he is strong you know. I mean every single one of us could've easily take care of a couple mercenaries by ourselves.

Arthur: Kuroka is right, that fact alone doesn't make this person a force to be reckoned with by our standards.

Vali: Yes your right, but my instinct tells me otherwise, you can call it a hunch if you want.

Group's Thoughts: that doesn't really reassure us.

Arthur: (sigh) His abilities aside, how are you so sure that he is here somewere within this mountain.

Vali: That information also came from the mercenary group. It looks like they were, much like us, going after this guy, appearently there is a reward to the ones that can prove that he is real, and the clues they gathered took them to this mountain here, but unlike us, they didn't have the firepower to stop him.

Arthur: So reason that you're in such a hurry is...

Vali: It seems like you got it Arthur. That's right, we can't lose is track, not when he is so close, if we let this opportunity slip right through our finger, we may never get another one.

Le Fay: I understand now, that also explains why you brought everyone with you Vali-san. You need me and Kuroka-san to try and sense him with our powers, and Bikou-san and Onii-sama in case things go wrong and he is stronger than what is said in the rumors, is that right?

Vali: Hahaha, you're correct once again Le Fay, this guy is unusually sneaky and i'm not really the sensory type, i'm more of the fighting type and if we are together we can corner him so he doesn't escape.

A sigh left Vali's lips.

Vali: With that being said (turns to the top of the mountain), i had hoped that by now one of you two would have sensed something, but i guess we are going to need a change of plans.

Bikou: What kind of change?

Vali: It looks that we can't find him by being together and this moutain is way to big, so i think that is better if we split up.

Le Fay: (panicked tone) S-S-S-S-SPLIT UP!

Vali: Yes, that way we can cover more ground faster.

Le Fay: (panicked tone)B-B-B-B-But ...

Kuroka: Nyahahahaha! (mocking tone) Le Fay-chan, don't tell me that you are afraid.

Le Fay: W-WHAT! O-OF COURSE NOT!

Kuroka:(snicker) If you say so.

Vali: Alright let's start our individual searchs, if you find him don't start a fight, make some sort of signal to the others to show that you found him, if we don't find him in the next 30 minutes, let's regroup here and rethink our strategy, is that clear?

The members of the group nodded their head in confirmation to his words.

Vali: Good, i will continue going to the top through this trail.

Vali started walking once again in the trail going to the top.

Bikou: Well see ya later guys i'm going that direction.

Bikou pointed out to a random direction, and started walking there.

Kuroka: Let's just make this quick so we can leave this mountain and this rain (turns to Le Fay) be carefull with the big bad ghost Le Fay Nyah!

Le Fay: I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM NOT SCARED!

Kuroka: (snicker) but of course you're not.

Arthur: Please stop picking on my Imouto Kuroka.

Kuroka: Nyahahaha!

And with that last laugh, Kuroka also started walking in a random direction.

Arthur: Let's go Le Fay!

The older brother called his sister.

Le Fay: Onii-sama i already said that i am not scared, i can go search by myself.

Arthur: (small smile) I know you can, but i just don't feel that is wise going into unknown territory, against a person we know practically nothing about without at least having someone with good sensory powers.

Arthur reassured is sister.

Le Fay: O-Oh, t-that's right, it would be unwise wouldn't it?

Arthur: Hahaha, yes it would, lets go then.

Le Fay: Hai! Onii-sama!

And so, the two siblings went into the deep forest in hopes to find the mystery person, and Arthur couldn't stop wondering one thing...

Arthur: (thoughs): Just what kind of being are you after all?

_Kuroka P.O.V_

15 minutes had passed since the group had split up and the young nekoshou started her search alone, and during that time the results where less then satisfatory.

Kuroka: Damn it! Nyah!

And the young women wasn't happy with it.

Kuroka: I've been walking none stop for 15 minutes, and nothing at all, not a single clue, no trail, no footprints, i can't try to find is scent because of this stupid rain, and i haven't sensed nothing, not a person or an animal, this is so frustrating Nyah!

She took a pause to regain her breath.

Kuroka: This is all Vali's fault, "Hey guys i heard a ghost story, wanna try being Ghost Bursters and find him, IN THE RAIN!, it will be fun".

Kuroka mocked her leader imitating is voice.

Kuroka: Atchuuu!

The nekoshou sneezed.

Kuroka: (Sniff) Great now i'm getting a cold Nyah!

She then stopped walking.

Kuroka: SCREW THIS! I'm gonna find a dry place outside this freaking rain.

And that was what she did. She found a big three a decided to use it as a shellter.

Kuroka: I will just wait here until the time passes and we have to regroup again, and hopefully we can go home then.

Kuroka closed her eyes and started thinking.

Kuroka: (thought) Still, i wonder. Just what are this guy's reasons to do what ever the hell he does.

She stood there, in safety of the big tree, safe from the rain that was falling down from above, letting her thoughts flow, until...

(Shiver)

... she felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

Kuroka: I guess even this tree can't protect me from the cold can it? I'm so soaked that i feel colder by the second.

After a brief moment of silence Kuroka noticed something strange or rather, the lack of something.

Kuroka: Huh? Did the rain finally stop Nyah?!

Curious of the lack of the sound of the rain drops, Kuroka decided to open her eyes and what she saw, surprised her.

Kuroka: (tilted head) Snow?

The rain had indeed finally stop, only to be replaced by snowflakes who were gently falling in the ground.

Kuroka: No wonder i felt even colder, first rain, now snow, what the hell is wrong with this mountain's weather Nyah!

She looked around one last time.

Kuroka: Well it doesn't matter, it's almost time, i got to go back Nyah!

Just as she turned around to walk in the direction she came from...

*Clinck*

... she stopped dead in her tracks, and quickly turned around.

Kuroka: (thoughts) What the hell was that?

Kuroka focused her powers to try to sense if something was hidding in the dark forest, but sensed nothing and took a deep breath.

Kuroka: (thoughts) I guess it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Kinda of ironic, i tried to scare Le Fay, and i am the one getting paranoid Nyah!

Just as she was about to continue on her path ...

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

... she heard the same sound again, only this time closer. She jumped back and took a battle stance.

Kuroka: (thoughts) Ok that was not my imagination, something or someone is out there.

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

The sound continued getting closer proving her, that she wasn't getting paranoid. She once again tried to use her powers to sense where was the one who was making the sound, but once again felt nothing.

Kuroka: (thoughts) What's happening?! I know the is someone there, i can hear him, so how can't i sense anything Nyah?!

In the middle of her confusion, Vali's words echoed in her mind.

"Vali: Whenever he is close, the temperature around gets lower..."

She then remembered the chill she felt down her spine a few minutes ago, and the sudden snowfall.

"Vali:...he makes almost no sound at all, but can however hear him come over your direction..."

And the sound continued to get closer and closer.

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

Kuroka: (thoughts) This doesn't make any sense at all! i should be able to sense him so how? how is he able to hide his presence Nyah?!

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

Kuroka: (thoughts) Calm down! calm down Kuroka! even if you can't sense him you can still hear his footsteps, so you have a way know is location.

She took a deep breath and focused on the sound trying to pinpointing his exact location.

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

The sound was now closer then ever.

Kuroka: (thoughts) It's coming from the left side.

She then turned her attention to her left side, as the menacing sound echoed through out the forest, getting closer with each step.

Kuroka: (thoughts) C'mon show yourself.

And just like that, not even a second later, her wish was granted. Out of the depths of forest, on her left side, she could finally see the one who was making those noises. A tall figure, dressed from head to toe in black, walking calmly out of trees. It was hard to see any details about this person because he had a huge black cloak covering is body, from is shoulders all the way down to his legs. On his feet were a pair of black boots with spurs, which was, what was making the strange sound. Kuroka tried to look at this figure's face but that was covered with a big white scarf, and his head was hidden by the cloack's hood.

Kuroka: (thoughts) Is he the guy Vali is looking for? Seriously, he is right in front of me, how can't i sense him, it's like he is not even there at all Nyah!

As her mind continued to form a number of hypothesis to explain the situation that she was currently in, she took notice of something.

Kuroka: (thoughts) He isn't stopping. Why? did he not see me here Nyah?

True to her words, the cloaked figure continued to walk into her right direction, ignoring her, like she didn't exist. His pace was slow and calm, taking big steps and the sound of the spurs continued in a gentle rhythm.

Kuroka: (thoughts) Now it's not the time to be thinking on that, i need to warn the others that i found him.

Just as she was about to signal her comrades, right when the figure was in front of her. He made something that made Kuroka's heart drop. He stopped. That single fact made her shiver, why did he stop? did he heared her? what was going to happen now? Those were some of quest that ran through her mind. The figure slowly turned around to face her, and when he did, Vali's words echoed once again in her mind.

"Vali:...is eyes are cold...soulless even...they glow like two stars in the middle of the dark"

Kuroka: (thoughts) Huge, dressed in black, i can't sense him but i could hear him coming in my way, and those eyes ... there are no more doubts, this is the man Vali is looking for. Now... how can i get the others to come here nyah?

?: Miss.

The figure called Kuroka, is voice was definitely a man's voice confirming Vali's suspition that he was indeed a male. His call made her return to reality. It was monotone in tone, but calm and strangely alluring and polite, making her feel, a little more comfortable.

Kuroka: Y-yes?

She hesitantly responded to the man's call.

?: I know it's not my business but, could you please tell me what's a young lady like yourself doing here in the middle this forest?

The man's question took her by surprise, not expecting that question of all things. Was he worried for her safety? Eitheir way this unusional man's question presented Kuroka with a opportunity to learn more about him and, maybe, a chance to take him to her friends.

Kuroka: O-Oh it's no problem, i was trying to go to the top of the moutain before nightfall and get a place to sleep in an inn or something Nyah!

Kuroka answered has innocently as she could.

?: Is that so. Then i am sorry the bearer of bad news, but you won't find anyone living around here, no matter how much higher you go.

Kuroka: Eh? Why Nyah?

?: There are no mineral resources in this moutains and the beasts that live here are very dangerous for most low-class devils, so, they have no reason to live around here.

He then pointed his arm to his right.

?: If you go in that direction you can reach a small village in 1 hour, however i would advise you to be carefull.

Kuroka: Why is that Nyah?

?: A rare Nekoshou walking in the middle of village full of devils...

His words made her eyes wide.

?: ... could surely make a great fuss, don't you think?

Kuroka: (panicked tone) H-How did you know Nyah?

Even with the scare she got from his words, she kept her act.

?: Please don't be so starters your ears are a dead give away that you are a nekomata my lady, has for the rest, your two tails show that you fully grown nekomata, they are a symbol of maturity and power that belongs only to the Nekoshous.

Kuroka: (thoughts) This man...

?: So, if you want to go there, i suggest you hide your tails and ears, for your own safety.

The man was going to back to his path when Kuroka called him in hopes of stopping him.

Kuroka: PLEASE WAIT!

Her call made him stop dead in his tracks and turned his attention to her once again.

?: Yes?

Kuroka: I didn't came here alone, i came with my comrades, but we got attacked by one of the beasts that you spoke of and i got lost from them.

?: Is that so?

Kuroka: Yes, i beg you, please help me find them, i know nothing about this place, and now that you told me that are more things like the one who attacked us around here, i don't think i can find them alone please...

The figure didn't utter a single word at her plea. Out of nowhere, he started to walk in her direction, with the menacing sound of his spurs returning.

Kuroka: (thoughts) Shit! did he found out?

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

Kuroka: (thoughts) No that is not possible! I've supressed my aura since the moment we came here, he couldn't know who i am Nyah!

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

Kuroka: (thoughts) But if he somehow found out, then i must...

*Clinck*

Kuroka was so lost in her thoughts that only now she noticed that the person had stoped right in front of her.

Kuroka: (thoughts) When did he got this close Nyah!

The figure raised his right arm and it was at that moment that Kuroka expected the worst and closed her eyes, but still continued with her act, surprisingly.

Kuroka: (thoughts) Shirone.

She uttered her sister's name, has she waited for the man's arm to come down on her...

*Fwoosh*

... but it never came. What she felt was not pain, but something warm being gently placed on her shoulders and covering her head. She opened her eyes in surprise seeing two gloved hands carefully placing a dark cloak on her.

?: Forgive me if i scared you. You were soaked and with so little warm clothes, you could become very sick. At least now you will be a little bit warmer.

This stranger just gave to her, someone he never saw, his own cloak. Even with the cold snow falling on him he just gave it to her

Kuroka: I-It's no problem, i just wasn't expecting it that is all Nyah!

?: As for your other problem, i shall offer you my services until you find your comrades, i give you my word.

The young women holded the black cloack, even if it looked more like a blanket do to the size difference, finally finding a source of heat since she left the groups hideout.

Kuroka: Thank very much Mr...

Kuroka raised her head to both thank him, and ask him is name, and, for the first time she got a view of the man's face. He was just as young as the males in her group. The lower part of his face was covered by big, but simple, white scarf,and is expression calm and kinda stoic. But what got her attention was is honey golden eyes that were staring right into hers, and his long white hair that swayed slowly in the wind, his color very similar to the snowflakes falling around them.

Kuroka: (utter) The snow veil.

?: Snow.

Kuroka: Eh?

?: Snow, my name is Snow, no "Mr" please, i don't think we are both that different age wise, pleased to make your acquaintance.

The man, named Snow, took a step back and did a small bow lowering is head, with the palm of his right hand placed in his heart and his left behind is back.

?: May i know the name of the lady that i must escort in this cold evening?

Snow's position remained the same, except for his now raised head.

Kuroka: (thoughts) I can't let him know my real name, i'm a wanted criminal after all.

Kuroka: (giggle) It's Kuroneko Nyah!

Snow: Very well then, ...

Kuroka: No "Miss" please Nyah!

Snow: My apologies, Kuroneko-san, shall we get going?

Kuroka: Yes, and i think i know how to find them Nyah!

Snow:(tilted head) Please do tell.

Kuroka: I'm no hunting dog, but now that it rain stopped, i think i can find their scent and follow it to them Nyah!

Snow: Understood ... I shall trust your sense of smell then, Kuroneko-san, rest assured that if we encounter any beasts, i will take care of them.

Kuroka: I trust you with that then, now it's best if we start moving.

Kuroka started walking her way to her group, with the snow haired man walking by her side not suspecting a thing.

Kuroka: (thoughts) Phew! That was stressing. But now i only have to get him to the others, i just hope he doesn't start suspecting my plan Nyah!

_30 MINUTES LATER - No One's P.O.V_

Bikou: THAT AHO NEKOOO!

Le Fay: Bikou-san, please calm yourself down, she is just a little late that is all.

Bikou: A LITTLE LATE MY ASS!

Currently, all of members of Vali's team are at the designated regroup spot. Every single one of them gave the group their report, who was mostly nothing since no one managed to find a clue about the target. The only one missing was Kuroka, who was now 15 minutes late, creating the current situation.

Bikou: ALL OF US GOT HERE IN TIME AND ALREADY GAVE OUR REPORTS, AND SHE STILL ISN'T HERE. THE BET SHE DIDN'T EVEN SEARCHED FOR THE TARGET, I BET SHE IS ASLEEP ON A TREE BRANCH RIGHT NOW!

Arthur: (turns to Vali): Do you think she came in contact with the target?

Vali: I have no idea, but i'm sure that if she found him she didn't engage him in combat. There were no explosion or magic blast in the whole forest, let's just wait, and if doesn't come back, we will go after her.

Arthur: Understood.

Le Fay: Onii-sama.

The young sorceress called her brother's name gaining his attention.

Arthur: Yes Le Fay?

Le Fay: You don't think that the target got her, right?

She asked him in a concerned tone.

Arthur: No, i find hard to believe that she would be caught so easily.

Le Fay: But ...

Arthur: We are talking about someone that has been hiding herself from the entire Underworld for over 8 years now, have a little faith in your comrade Imouto.

The older brother reassured his sister with a small smile.

Le Fay: Hai! I understand, I shall have faith Onii-sama.

Arthur: Good, now how about we ...

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

A sound came from the direction that Kuroka went in, and made the every one tense, adopting a battle stance. Le Fay prepared her wand, Bikou took something from behind his ear that grew into a staff, and Arthur took a sword from is pocket dimension. Vali simply stood up and looked in the direction that the sound was coming from.

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

Bikou: It's getting closer.

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

Arthur: And it is coming right in our direction.

*Clinck*Clinck*Clink*

Vali: (Glare).

Kuroka: They are right over there c'mon Nyah!

The group relaxed a bit at the familiar voice of their felyne companion. Le Fay couldn't help but wonder if she was speaking to someone. Then suddenly their teammate came into their sight, with a sort of dark blanket on top of her.

Kuroka: Hey Guys!

And like Le Fay suspected she didn't came alone. The group stared at the newcommer and his features, all of them gaining the same surprised reaction.

Kuroka: (points at Snow): Can we go home now?

Hey guys Nightingale here! This the first story chapter in "An Act of Kindness", where Vali's team searched and found their target, mostly Kuroka, a strange man named Snow. What are Vali's intentions towards Snow? How will he react? What lies behind is calm demeanor? These questions will hopefully be answred, hopefully in the next chapter. Just like last time all comments and questions you have are welcome, so stay well everyone.


	3. Who are you?

**_Hello guys Nightingale here! Sorry to update just now but somethings happened that stopped me from doing it but I'm back now. __I sincerely hope you liked the story so far because in this chapter, Team Vali find themselves front to front with Snow? How will it turn out? Read to find out._**

**_No One's P.O.V_**

Vali's Team wasn't expecting this turn of events. They came to this mountain looking for someone that they knew nothing about, desperately trying to piece all pieces of the puzzle given to them by rumors, thinking about the best strategy in order to do so. So it was natural that, if, someone with similar features to the ones mentioned, came directly and willingly to them, they would be rather surprised.

**Le Fay:** Kuroka-san! You're alright!

Le Fay was the member of the group who broke the ice. She spoke to her comrade in a happy and relieved tone seeing that she was unharmed.

**Kuroka:** Nyahahaha! Of course I am silly, why wouldn't I be?

She assured Le Fay. Her brother approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

**Arthur:** See? Just as I told you right?

**Le Fay:** Hai!

Meanwhile, the newcomer stood there, unmoving and quiet with his expression remaining stoic as he observed the happy reunion. Vali, much like him, just stood there, but looking at him instead, and Le Fay following soon after.

**Le Fay:** Um, Kuroka?

**Kuroka:** Yes Nyah?

**Le Fay:** _(points to Snow)_ Can you tell me who's the person that you brought with you?

**Kuroka:** _(looks at Snow)_ Oh! The big guy right here is Snow Nyah!

She introduced the young man in the simplest and most natural way possible, and smiling while doing that. Arthur and Le Fay sweatdropped at her antics. But then Bikou took a step foward with an unusual serious face.

**Bikou:** That's not she meant!

The others turned their attention to him, surprised at his serious tone.

**Bikou:** What she meant is, "Is that him?".

Once again the siblings turned their attention to Snow.

**Le Fay:**_ (thoughts) _Huh? This is strange! He's right in front of us, yet, I can't sense is magical power, why?!

Snow seeing looks that the group was giving him and the direction that the conversation was taking, decided to take an action.

**Snow:** I've kept my word, so if you excuse me I'll be leaving now.

He turned around in order to leave...

**Vali:** Wait.

...but Vali had other plans for him.

**Snow:** _(turns is head)_ Is there something you require from me?

**Vali:** In fact there is. You see, me and my teammates came to this forest in search of someone.

**Snow:** Is that so? Then you are looking in the wrong place. There is a small village in that direction ...

He then extended is arm and pointed at the direction that he had given Kuroka earlier.

**Snow:** ... no one lives in the middle of this mountain, so i doubt you will find the one you are searching for in here, now if you excus-

**Vali:** Oh but you see, I think we can.

Vali interrupted his explanation, his face serious.

**Vali:** This, "particular" individual, has a very peculiar set of features and to find him, I was especifically told that I had to come to this mountain we're in right now.

His look, turned into a glare.

**Vali:** Now that I think about it. _(points at Snow)_ You have many similarities with him.

The two stared into each other's eyes not making a move. The tension around the group rose and the members weren't sure if it was a good ideia to get in the middle of them, so they remained quiet.

After what seemed liked an eternity one of them decided to resume the conversation.

**Snow:** _(turns away)_ Is that so? Well, it looks like we really live in a small world, to think that I would encounter someone who was looking for another person similar to me, kinda of funny actually.

Kuroka and Le Fay sweatdropped at his words.

**Kuroka and Le Fay:** _(thoughts)_ It doesn't look like you found it funny.

**Snow:** Now that that mistake is taken care of, I'll be on my way. I hope you find the one that you are looking for.

**Bikou:** THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!

As soon has he said those words, Bikou lanched himself at Snow.

**Arthur:** WAIT BIK...

_*BOOOOM*_

Arthur was too late in his attempt to stop Bikou. Bikou attacked the peaceful giant with a swing from his staff. As a result of the impact's strength, a cloud of dust now covered part of the area, and the most affected by it was Kuroka who was the nearest from the one who was attacked, and had to raise her arms in front of her face so could protect her eyes.

**Kuroka:** _(thoughts) _Damn it Nyah! I planned on bring him here so Vali could talk to him without having to fight or draw attentions, but you had to ruin it didn't you, Banana Brains?!

The mountain winds slowly started to take the cloud of dust away from the group's sight.

**Arthur:** BIKOU WE DIDN'T CAME HERE TO FIGHT! THAT WAS ONLY IN LAST RESORT! CALM YOURSELF DO...

Arthur interrupted himself at the sight that was uncovered by the dust cloud.

**Snow:** You know, it's not nice to attack someone who did nothing bad to you...

Bikou that was in pose that showed the trajectory of the swing he made, with the tip of his staff firmly planted in a crack in the ground. He looked at Snow's back, shocked with what he was seeing. The giant was still in the same position as before. He hadn't move a single muscle, his back was still turned to them and remained at the exact same spot. The others here paralyzed in place. How was this possible? Bikou could be many things: loud, exaggerated and at times annoying, but he was also a strong warrior. Because of that, it was hard for them to believe that he would miss a static target.

**Snow:** _(turns his head to Bikou)_ ... especially if he has his back turned to you.

**Le Fay:** IMPOSSIBLE! How did Bikou-san miss?!

**Arthur:** He didn't miss, that man must have done something to avoid his blow.

**Le Fay:** _(turns to Arthur)_ But how Onii-sama?! He didn't move at all!

**Arthur:** I don't know.

**Arthur:** _(thoughts_) How? Just how did you evade his attack from that position?

**Kuroka:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BANANA BRAINS?! I BROUGHT HIM HERE SO WE COULD TALK, AND YOU GO PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS NYAH!

Kuroka's voice snapped him out of his shock, and he jumped back, away from his target for safety.

**Bikou:** We came here looking for someone strong. Even if he's the guy we are looking for, that doesn't mean he is strong. What I'm doing is a test.

**Kuroka:** YOU IDIOT! STOP THAT RIGHT NO-

**Vali:** Leave him be.

Vali words made Kuroka and the others look at him in disbelieve.

**Le Fay:** Vali-san you can't be serious! We need to stop this! There is no reason to fight and-

**Vali:** This is a fight that he picked himself, we have nothing to do with it. Whatever happens from now on, it's his own fault.

The group understood the meaning of his words and said nothing.

**Vali:** _(thoughts) _And besides he is not wrong. _(turns to Snow) _I want to see the strength of the guy that I went though all that trouble to find.

**Snow:** _(sigh)_ I guess, the is no turning back now is there?

**Bikou:** Sorry, but i'm not giving you that choice.

**Snow:** If I had to guess, it were yesterday's mercenarys that spilled the beans weren't they?

**Bikou:** OI! DON'T IGNORE ME!

**Vali:** You're correct.

**Snow:** _(sigh)_ I guess I'm still too soft. I left some of them go out of good will, and now, it that decision has comeback to bite me.

**Bikou:** OI! DIDN'T YOU HEARD WHAT I JUST SAID! STOP IGNORING ME!

**Snow:** May I know what happened to them?

**Bikou:** YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN'T YOU?!

**Vali:** Once I got what I needed from them, I ended what you started.

**Snow:** I see. Then I have to thank you.

**Bikou:** GRRRRRRRR!

Bikou gained a tick mark on his head as Vali raised an eyebrow.

**Vali:** Oh! And why is that?

**Snow:** _(cold tone)_ It saves me the trouble of having to buy their coffins.

The young Nekoshou was still near Snow and noticed the way that he spoke and shivered.

**Kuroka:** _(thoughts)_ His tone changed! It's completely different from the one he used to talk with me since we met. I guess Bikou pushed is buttons, but even so, what is this bad feeling I'm having right now?!

**Bikou:** I SAID TO STOP FUCKING IGNORING MEEEEEEEE!

Having lost it's last bit of patience, Bikou lauched himself at Snow once again, This time going faster and with a jab motion in his staff, making a wind pressure that blew away some of the snowflakes that were falling.

**Bikou: **_(thoughts)_ Let's see what kind of secrets you hide, you bastard!

**Snow:** _(Inhale sound)_.

**Arthur:** What's he doing?

Suddendly, the white-haired turned around in a fast motion.

**Snow:** WHITE BREATH!

Out of his mouth, that was still hidden behind the large scarf, a strong wind came in Bikou's direction destroying the stones, plants and even the ground is his way. The snowflakes seemed to mix with his attack, giving it a white glow.

**Bikou: **_(thoughts) _SHIT!

Unable to dodge the attack, Bikou tried to block it, only for him to be blown away, along with some trees and a good portion of the forest behind him. Snow didn't stop his attack and kept using it, blowing Bikou farther and farther way into the forest.

The members of the team tried to hold themselves in place and use their arms to protect their faces.

**Arthur:** What strength it has! How can just his breath even have so much power?!

Le Fay created a magic barrier around her brother and then herself.

**Le Fay:** It's not only powerful, but very clever. U-Under this snowfall, his breath became almost like a blizzard!

The continued on and on, until Snow let out the last bit of air in his lungs and started looking at his work. The path created from his attack, became completely covered in snow and the were no signs of Bikou.

**Le Fay:** BIKOU-SANNNNNN!

Le Fay panicked, worried for her friend's safety.

**Snow:** There is no reason to worry Miss. Mage.

**Le Fay:** _(turns to Snow)_ HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! HE MAY BE YOUR ENEMY, BUT HE'S ALSO MY COMRADE, DO YOU EXEPECT ME TO-

**Snow:** You are a very gentle person aren't you?

She stopped her words once she heard his. Just what was this person? Did he not understand the situation that they were in?

**Le Fay:** Eh?

**Snow:** Before the fight even started you were worried, because you knew that someone could get hurt. I dare to say that, it wasn't solely worry for your comrade, but for me, your enemy, as well. And then, during the attack, you raised a barrier for that man over there _(points to Arthur) _first, before making one for yourself.

Le Fay was lost for words.

**Le Fay:** _(thoughts) _He saw all of that even during his fight?! This is not a joke! One mistake is all that someone needs to die in battle!

**Snow:** With that being said. You need to have more faith in your comrades. They are the ones who walk by your side and believe in you right? Then show some trust in return.

Le Fay froze. Just like her brother, this stranger told her the exact same words. Faith. Did she seriously believe that Kuroka, and now Biko could be defeated so easily? The young mage hung her head low in shame.

**Snow:** And you? For how long are you going to play dead? You're making sad. Do you even call yourself a man like that?

He spoke in the direction of the destoyed part of the forest. There, an arm came from under the snow and a few moments latter, Bikou appeared. His teammates looked on, relieved that he survived. He was panting hard and the armor in his arms was completely destroyed.

**Bikou:** _*pant*pant*_ C'mon you could have loweered your guard a bit _*pant*pant*._

**Snow:** Unfortunatly for you, I'm a pretty cautious person. If you didn't came back to the surface I would just blast the area a couple more times to insure that you were dead.

Bikou looked at his opponent.

**Bikou:** _(thoughts)_ I've completly underestimated him. If I didn't use touki at the last second I would probably be dead, and now look at this kakakaka! How long as it been since I felt this? This pain. This rush. This feeling of excitement! He is the real deal!

Bikou got up raising his arm and his staff, Nyoi-bō, came from under the snow and floated in his direction until it got into Bikou's hand who twirled it around before putting it in his shoulder.

**Bikou:** VALIIIIIIIIIII!

The monkey yokai called his leader.

**Vali:** _(turns to Bikou)_ Hmm?

Vali saw a the huge smile in the monkey youkai face while he made him a thumbs up.

**Bikou:** He passed!

In return Vali made a closed eye smile.

**Vali:** Is that so? Then what are you going to do now? It looks like you still didn't had enough.

**Bikou:** KAKAKA! That is right, but first...

Bikou started walking in Snow's direction, crunching the snow under him.

**Kuroka:** OI BIKOU YOUR TEST IS OVER NYAH!

_*clinck*clinck*clinck*_

Kuroka turned to her side to see the Snow slowly walking in Bikou's direction.

**Kuroka:** HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEARD HIM? YOU PASSED! YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON TO FIGHT ANYMORE NYAH!

**Snow:** Don't worry Kuroka-san, it's already over.

The two fighters walked slowly in each other's direction, never taking their eyes from each other.

_*Crunch*Crunch*Crunch*_

_*Clink*Clink*Clink*_

A couple of more steps and they stopped in front of each other. The group looked on, silent, curious of what was going to happen between them.

Bikou looked up at is opponent, and Snow down at him.

**Bikou:** Kakaka! You're really tough big guy! I though I was going to die!

Then he stucked is hand out for a shake.

**Bikou:** I lost completly, you win.

Kuroka and Le Fay blinked once, then twice.

**Kuroka and Le Fay:** WHATTTTTTTTTTT?!

**Arthur:** Are you sure you want to hand this fight to him Bikou? I understand how you feel but it's still anyone's fight you know?

**Bikou:** _(turns to Arthur)_ You're right, but my pride wouldn't allow it, i'm still a warrior damn it!

**Arthur:** _(shakes is head) _One day that pride will be your downfall.

**Bikou:** Kakaka! Maybe.

**Kuroka:** NOW HOLD DOWN A SECOND NYAH!

**Bikou:** _(turns to Kuroka)_ What is it now?! Can't you see I'm busy.

**Kuroka:** NO! NO! NO! DON'T TRY THAT EXCUSE ON ME NYAH! FIRST YOU ATTACK OUT HIM OUT OF NOWHERE! THEN YOU MISS! THEN YOU ATTACK AGAIN! TAKE A FUCKING WINDY THING TO THE FACE! AND NOW YOU ACT IN THIS "NOBLE WARRIOR" BULLSHIT WHEN WE KNOW YOU HATE TO LOSE! EXPLAIN! NOW!

That made Bikou sigh.

**Bikou:** There's nothing to explain. He won, I lost, that's all.

**Le Fay:** No! There is something that aren't telling us Bikou-san! _(turns to Athur) _And you too Onii-sama! Kuroka-san is right, Bikou-san doesn't like to lose at all, and now he is willingly admiting his defeat? I find it very strange!

**Bikou:** That is-

**Vali:** He holded back.

Both the girls turned to Vali, who was now up in his feet and walking towards the group.

**Kuroka:** What?

**Vali:** Your friend right there _(points to Snow)_ holded back. The first time he was attacked he had all time in the world to fight back, Bikou was in a state of shock so he couldn't protect himself.

Bikou face-palmed.

**Bikou:** _(thoughs)_ Here we go.

**Vali:** If that wasn't enough, during our little chat he used me to piss Bikou off. Can't say I'm happy with that but, that got Bikou to attack without thinking, right into his attack. And once again, he holded back. I don't know if it was out of a whim or because you guys where close to his strike zone but, he didn't use all of his strength.

**Bikou:** Ahhhhh, you had to go tell them didn't you?

**Vali:** It's your fault for breaking the number one rule of a fight.

**Le Fay:** So that's what happened.

Le Fay turned to the side to see Kuroka, she was trembling and her eyes hidden by the dark hood.

**Le Fay:** Kuroka-san are you okay?!

**Kuroka:** Then that means...

The others turned to her. She started trembling even more.

**Kuroka:** That means...

**Arthur:** Kuroka, you okay?

And then suddenly..

**Kuroka:** NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

... she bursted out laughing.

**Kuroka:** NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS PRICELESS! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT MEANS... THAT MEANS... HE DEFEATED YOU WITH ONE STRIKE!

The others looked on with a sweatdrop while she continued to laugh harder and harder at her teammate, holding her stomach tight.

**Kuroka:** OH THIS IS PRECIOUS! ONE STRIKE, THAT IS ALL THAT IT TOOK NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bikou fell into to the ground and started punching it, crying a river of tears while doing so.

**Bikou:** _*punch*_ This is why i didn't want to say anything _*punch*_ i knew this would happen damn it!_*punch*_

**Vali:** You have only yourself to blame.

**Le Fay:** Poor Bikou-san.

After a couple seconds Kuroka started to calm down.

**Kuroka:** NYAHAhaha! Oh my stomach hurts. I take back what I said, I'm so glad I came here.

**Arthur:** Now that you had your fun _(looks at Vali)_ didn't you have something to say to him _(points at Snow)_?

**Vali:** _(looks at Snow)_ Yes I have. Snow, was it?

**Snow:** Yes, that is me.

**Vali:** I heard a lot of things about you from the rumors and now I'm compli-

**Snow:** _(cold tone)_ Get to the point.

Snow interrupted Vali. The happy moment washed way with his words

**Snow:** I will warn you now, I'm not the type of person that enjoys wasting time, and I have already lost a lot of it with these little games, so cut to the chase and forget the pretty words, I'm in no mood for them.

Vali lips curled into a smile.

**Vali:** Haha so impatient. But, I guess you're right, it's better if I just get straight to the point.

Vali moved so he was right in front of him.

**Vali:** I have an offer for you.

Snow said nothing and looked at Vali with is stoic expression and cold eyes, while Vali and the others waited for him to say something. Then started walking and went past Vali without looking at him. The groups eyes followed is figure until he stopped right next to a trunk. Then he turned around to face them, and sitted.

**Snow:** I'm listening.

**Vali:** I thought that you were going to leave for a second there.

**Snow:** I still can, if you want to.

**Vali:** No need for that, as for the proposition...

He raised is hand.

**Vali:** ... Snow ... join my team.

There was a brief moment of silence while everyone took their time to look at Snow and think on Vali's words.

**Arthur:** _(thoughts)_ I understand your intentions Vali, but, are you sure?! This man definitly has the power to fight with us at the same level, but other than that and his name, we know nothing about him.

**Vali:** I don't know why you're hidding yourself or what are your goals, but I'm sure you're preparing for something, and because of that you're trying to draw the least attention possible on yourself. I think that would beneficial for both of us if you joined my team. As you probably felt, all of us are quite skillful. No matter how strong you are, the is a limit of what you can do alone, so it's a "give and take" you help us and we help you.

Snow remained quiet as Vali approached him once again and raised his hand for Snow to shake.

**Vali:** Not a bad deal don't you think?

Snow got up, towering over Vali and looked him straight in the eye.

**Snow:** I refuse.

The others were shocked.

**Snow:** I will be leaving now, go home if you have nothing more to do here.

And with that he started going on the path to the top of the mountain.

**Arthur:** WAIT, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH OUR OFFER? I DON'T SEE ANY POSSIBLE DRAWBACKS TO YOU? SO WHY?!

The team was surprised that the always calm Arthur raised his voice.

**Snow:** No possible drawbacks? You're making a lot of assumptions.

He turned to face them.

**Snow:** I know nothing about most of you, or your goals, much like yourselves with me. How can you assure me that your goals won't be in my way in the future? Also, "our offer"? I heard no such thing.

He then pointed at Vali.

**Snow:** What i heard was "his" offer, i didn't heard any of you saying anything, and "his" offer doesn't interest me.

**Vali:** _(crosses his arms) _Can I know why?

**Snow:** You said "join my team", which implies that you are the leader. I don't take orders from anyone, that would go against my goal in the future.

**Kuroka:** And what is your goal?

Snow turned his face to Kuroka for a second, before starting to walk in the path again.

**Snow:** That's for me to know. And for you to try and find out.

Silence reigned again, and Snow got farther from them with each step he took. But that silence met his end when Le Fay started running after him.

**Arthur:** LE FAY STOP! COMEBACK HERE!

Arthur yelled at his sister worried that if she did something stupid, the giant could hurt her. He was about to go after her when he felt someone putted a hand in his shoulder. It was Kuroka.

**Arthur:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I NEED TO STOP HER, SHE WILL GET HURT AND-

**Kuroka:** "Have faith".

Those words stopped him.

**Kuroka:** Those are the words you told her a few minutes ago, weren't they Nyah?

**Arthur:** THIS IS THIS , AND THAT IS THAT, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH-

**Kuroka:** IT IS EXACTLY THE SAME NYAH!

She yelled this time interrupting him once again.

**Kuroka:** Don't forget I have an Imouto too! But I can't always be next to her like you, so all that I can do, his have faith! Faith that you should be having for your Imouto right now Nyah!

Kuroka reminded him, making him lower his head.

**Kuroka:** You have nothing to worry about, that girl is smart, she knows what she is doing. Besides, he won't do anything to her.

**Arthur:** How can you be so sure?!

This time Kuroka turned to Vali.

**Kuroka:** Call it a hunch Nyah!

Meanwhile the girl finally reached the white-haired man, and stopped in front of him forcing him to stop.

**Le Fay:** Please wait!

Snow looked down at the small girl, his eyes sending chills down her spine. She was panting a little from her small jog and scared of what could happen, but she didn't back down.

**Snow:** I already gave my answer , we have nothing more to discuss, so please, move to side.

Le Fay kept her position and took a deep breath.

**Le Fay:** I have an offer to make you.

**Snow:** As i already told you, my answer is no, i won't join your team so please move to the-

**Le Fay:** This is my offer, not Vali-san's!

The other didn't know what to think of this, Le Fay had an offer?

**Snow:** Is that so?

Once again he set is eyes on her's, curious of what this little mage could possibly have to say.

**Le Fay:** Y-Yes.

_(Silence)_

**Snow:** Very well, lets see what kind of proposition you have for me .

Le Fay took a deep breath of relief, trying to calm her nerves.

**Le Fay:** An alliance.

Snow tilted his head to the side.

**Snow:** An alliance?

Le Fay nodded.

**Le Fay:** Yes an alliance. You said you didn't want to work with our team because you had to listen to someone's orders, but you can't deny what Vali-san said. You are strong, very strong, but, eventually you will reach a limit of what you can do for yourself and we need the help of strong people. So, if it's an Alliance where the two parts envolved hold the same power in the relation between then, there shouldn't be a problem right?

Time passed in silence has the snow continued to gently fall at their feet, and Snow said nothing, Le Fay waiting for his answer, until...

**Snow:** _(low tone)_ Hahaha.

... a quiet, gentle laugh left it's lips, so low and brief that the others barely heard him. Le Fay was surprised not only at the fact that this was the first time she heard him laugh, but also at how kind it sounded.

**Snow:** Quite a wise one aren't you ? When you put it in that way, it seems I have less reasons to refuse.

Le Fay's eyes got wide and a small smile decoraded her face.

**Le Fay:** _(excited tone)_ Then that means...

**Snow:** Yes. You made good points, and I can see you're all strong so this alliance will also be beneficial to me in time. You got yourself a deal.

He raised his hand for her to take, and she shook his hand, sealing the deal.

**Le Fay:** You won't regreat this Snow-san!

She then started running in her teammates direction, signalling him to follow her.

**Snow:** _(thoughts)_ I hope I don't, or else...

Snow walked after her at a slower rate until both of them got to Vali and the team. Le Fay went to her brother first.

**Le Fay:** Onii-sama I did it!

Arthur smiled.

**Arthur:** Yes you did, but please don't do something so reckless like that again.

**Le Fay:** I won't!

**Arthur:** Good.

Kuroka slapped him in his back.

**Kuroka:** See, I told you she was going to be fine Nyah!

**Le Fay:** OH I FORGOT SOMETHING, SNOW-SAN PLEASE COME HERE!

Le Fay called and Snow went to her.

**Snow:** Is there something you need of me ?

Out of nowhere Le Fay took her hat off and did a small bow.

**Le Fay:** Good afternoon Snow-san, my name is Le Fay Pendragon and as you can probably tell I'm a magician, please call me Le Fay and no "Miss" just Le Fay please, it's a pleasure to met you, I hope we can get along!

Le Fay introduced herself excitedly and then straighted her posture and pointed at her brother.

**Le Fay:** This is my Onii-sama, Arthur Pendragon, he's a very strong swordsman and is very quiet much like yourself so it think you will get along quite well.

Like his sister, Arthur did a small bow.

**Arthur:** It's a pleasure to met you.

Then she pointed at Kuroka.

**Le Fay:** The Nekomata over there is Kuroka-san. She is skillful with the Sage Arts and very ... playful, so I hope you won't mind.

Kuroka winked at Snow.

**Kuroka:** A pleasure dear, I hope you don't mind a few pranks Nyah!

She playfully said. Le Fay the pointed at Bikou who was still in the group depressed at what happened a few minutes before.

**Le Fay:** The man you just fought is Bikou-san. He's a very powerfull warrior and he's normally very cheerful, but because of what happened he's currently like that.

Bikou just stood there continuing to curse Kuroka while punching the floor. Meanwhile Le Fay pointed at the last person.

**Le Fay:** Lastly we have our group's leader, the man who tried to negotiate with you a few minutes ago, Vali-san. He is the strongest among us and a half-breed devil, please try be at good terms with him.

**Vali:** Hey.

Vali said simply.

**Le Fay:** This is our team, lets make this alliance the best for all!

Snow looked at her once again.

**Snow:** Since you have been so kind as to introduce them to me, it's only polite if I do the same.

Much like he did in his first encounter with Kuroka, Snow took a step back and did a small bow lowering his head slightly, placing the palm of his hand in his heart and the left hand behind his back.

**Snow:** Good afternoon everyone, as you most likely know by now, my name is Snow. I'm a somewhat skilled fighter and like to read. I hope we can get along and gain something from this alliance, pleased to make your acquaintance.

Once the introductions were made he spoke again.

**Snow:** Now _(turns to Vali)_ Vali-san, I think that is for the best if he traded some informations.

Vali raised an eyebrow.

**Vali:** Like?

**Snow:** Our hideouts location would be a good start.

**Arthur:** As we both may need to be in contact in the near future, it would be wise to know each others main location, but...

**Snow:** But?

**Le Fay:** You see...

**Kuroka:** We don't have one Nyah!

Kuroka said it simply, having enough of their hesitation.

**Snow:** ...What?

**Kuroka:** A hideout, we don't have one Nyah!

**Snow:** I heard you the first time Kuroka-san, what I meant to ask was, why?

**Vali:** Didn't find one that we really liked, and it doesn't help that some of us are constantly destroying the ones we have.

Kuroka and Bikou stiffed.

**Kuroka:** I'm not apologizing.

Snow sighed.

**Snow:** And where are you staying now?

**Vali:** It doesn't matter, the place in falling apart little by little, so we will be changing places soon.

That got him to sigh once again.

**Snow:** There's no need.

The others looked at him.

**Le Fay:** Why's that?

**Snow:** Just stay there for one more night. Meet me here tomorow at 9 o'clock in the morning with all of your belongings and I will send someone to pick you up.

**Kuroka:** Do you have a group too?

**Snow:** No, I don't. The one that will be picking you up is my familiar.

**Arthur:** A familiar? Then you're-

**Snow:** A devil, yes. He will come to take you to my hideout at the top of the mansion. Only me and him know of his existence and it's location.

Vali then spoke.

**Vali:** Very well, tomorow we will be here.

Snow extended is arms to his sides and the snowflakes started dancing around them. Slowly, they were covering both of his arms and taking a new shape. In seconds his arms turned into two snowy wings.

**Snow:** Before I go, here's an advice for everyone, especificaly you Kuroka-san.

**Kuroka:** What is it Nyah?

Snow crouched down and raised his huge snow wings up before looking at Kuroka one last time.

**Snow:** Bring something warm on you.

_*FLAP*_

With one wingbeat he took to the sky leaving white trail behind him until he was out of their sight.

**Kuroka:** Now that I think of it, I never gave him his cloak back Nyah!

**Vali:** No need to worry, you will be seeing him tomorow after all.

**Arthur:** Do you think that's the right choice? We can be heading towards a trap.

**Vali:** Maybe, but we will be ready.

The group looked one last time to the sky.

**Vali:** Well lets get going. We have no more reasons to be freezing out here.

**Kuroka:** Finally Nyah!

**Le Fay:** He was a little scary in the beginning, but I think he's a good person.

**Arthur:** _(smile)_ Is that so?

**Le Fay:** Hai!

A magic circle appeared bellow Vali to take them home and one by one, the members of his team went to it. Vali gained a tick mark on his head and looked at the last member that was missing.

**Vali:** STOP CRYING AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE BIKOU!

**_And another chapter is done! So ,what do you think guys? Did you enjoy? The next chapter will be the last before the story enters the cannon timeline so wait for it. As always all suggestions and opinions are welcome, as well as any doubts you may have about the story. With that being said, see ya in the next chapter!_**


	4. A New Dawn

**_Hello everyone Nightingale here with a new chapter for you. I want to apologize to you guys for taking soo long to update a new chapter but I still hope you are enjoying this story so far._**

**_In the last chapter we had a brief fight between Snow and Bikou, and after Vali's negotiation failed, it seemed like it was all over. Had it not been for Le Fay's fast thinking a new alliance wouldn't have been born in the underworld. Now, with that out of the way, read to see how things are going to turn out for all of them._**

**Mountain somewere in the Underworld **

The night went by while Vali and the others waited for the promised hour. The long, cold afternoon of the past day seemed like a distant memory but the fact remained that it happened just a few hours ago.

Vali's Team arrived at the agreed place and just like the young man had told them, they brought all of their belongings and were waiting for the one that was going to pick them up. Everyone, especially Kuroka, was wearing warm clothes like they had been advised to.

**Kuroka:** Hey Arthur what time is it Nyah?

The young nekomata asked the blond swordsman. In response, Arthur hand went inside his coat and a second latter, with her, came a golden pocket watch. With a _*click*_ he oppened the watch and checked the time.

**Arthur:** Currently the time is 8:50, only ten more minutes before the one that comes to pick us up comes if they are punctual.

**Kuroka:** _(bored tone)_ Ehhhh? We still have to wait Nyah? I'm hungry, couldn't we at least be here after some breakfeast?

The young magician of the group looked at her with an upset expression on her delicate face.

**Le Fay:** You are not the only one Kuroka-san. I'm hungry too, and I could have prepared something for us if it wasn't for you and Bikou-san starting a fight. Thanks to that, what was left of the hideout collapsed and buried the last bit of food we had with us.

Now Bikou decided to speak.

**Bikou:** OI! Don't try to blame this on me Le Fay. Ever since we got back to the hideout _(points to Kuroka)_ that stupid cat started saying nothing but "One strike, one strike" over and over again trying to piss me of...

**Arthur and Vali:** _(thoughts)_ Which she successfully did.

**Bikou:** I'm the victim here! And now I'm angry and hungry!

**Kuroka:** Shut it banana brains! You are the one who made things complicated to begin with Nyah! I went through all that trouble to bring him to us peacefully so we could negotiate, and you went and did the stupidest thing possible! Because of that you lost, in. one. strike.

Multiple tick-marks appeared in Bikou's head.

**Bikou:** _(turns to Kuroka)_ DO YOU WANNA FIGHT KITTY CAT?!

**Kuroka:** _(turns to Bikou)_ DO YOU, ONE PUNCH BAG?!

The tension started rising as sparks appeared between them and Vali decided to talk.

**Vali:** Stop it. You two look like two children fighting over a toy.

While that was happening, Le Fay felt a small energy source approaching them.

**Le Fay:** Everyone stop with that for a second, I think Snow-san's familiar is here to get us.

Just like that, all the fighting and discutions were over. Le Fay then pointed at the top of the path towards the mountain.

**Le Fay:** It's coming from there.

The group started to pick their belongings, waiting for the one that was coming to pick them up. Then they saw a small light in the distance.

**Kuroka:** Is that him Nyah?

**Le Fay:** I believe so.

Then they hear a small voice.

**?:** FAST! FAST! FAST! MASTER'S GUESTS ARE WAITING! YES! YES!

They tilted their heads to the side not knowing what to think as the childish voice and his owner got closer.

**?:** THEY CAN'T GET A BAD IMPRESSION OF MASTER BECAUSE OF ME! NO! NO!

Eventually it got close enough for them to see. The familiar was small, probably the size of a child's Teddy Bear. It wasn't walking towards them but rather floating in the air. It looked like a small spirit dressed in a simple black gown with a red bow-tie around it's neck. In his hands were a pair of white golves, with one of them holding an old style oil lantern made of steel. His most eye-catching feature was his pumpkin head with a glowing pair of eyes and mouth that seemed to be carved in it with a dark top hat resting on top of it.

Once he got to place were they were waiting, he procceded to give light pats to his cloths, trying to get any dust that might may had got on them during his trip and then looked at the people in front of him.

**?:** Hello! Hello! Are you the people master's guests?! Are you?! Are you?!

He looked at everyone individualy patiently waiting for an answer to his question. The group looked at the newcommer and was Arthur that took the first step foward gaining his attention and deciding to speak with him.

**Arthur:** Yes that's us.

The familiar smiled.

**?:**I see! I see! Do you have a watch for me to see the time? Do you? Do you?

He excitedly asked Arthur who raised an eyebrow at his request.

**Arthur:** Yes I do have one with me.

Arthur once again took the pocket watch out of his inside pocket of his coat, and was was gonna take a look at it to see the time to tell the little one, but before that could happen, the little spirit floated in his direction and grabbed his hand.

**?:** NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME, I HAVE TO SEE BY IT MYSELF!

Arthur was confused to why would he need to see the time by himself, but concided in the end.

**Arthur:** Very well.

The familiar took his gloved hand out of Arthur's hand as he turned the watch in his direction.

**?: **Let's see! Lets see! The big pointer is here and the small is there so...

The members of Vali's Team watched as the spirit raised and lowered is fingers, as if he was a child making counts, until he stoped with a happy expression on his little face.

**?:** It's 9 o'clock, Wisp made it in time! Yes! Yes!

He suddently stopped his little cheer as he remembered something and turned to the group.

**?:** Sorry! Sorry! I am so sorry! I forgot to say my name to you, and thank you for the letting me see the time! Thank you! Thank you!

**Vali:** It's no problem.

**?:** No! No! Master told Wisp that he should properly introduce himself because it was good manners! Yes! Yes!

With that, Wisp gently placed his lantern on the ground and took off his top hat and holded him near his chest while doing a small bow.

**Wisp:** Hello, hello everyone! My name is Wisp! Master told me to come take you to our home so follow me closely so you don't get lost! Please! Please!

With his introduction done, Wisp placed his hat back on his head and picked up his lantern.

**Le Fay:** Ahhhh! Soo cute!

Le Fay approched Wisp and hugged him, gently pressing her cheeks against his pumpkin face.

**Le Fay:** It's a Jack o'Lantern!

A question mark appeared on top of Bikou's head.

**Bikou:** A what?

As it was expected, Bikou wasn't the most knowledgeable when it came to to European folklore so Arthur decided to answer his question as his sister continued to hug the small familiar.

**Arthur:** A Jack o'Lantern. It's a solitary spirit who guides the souls of the dead to their rightful path to the after life.

**Kuroka:** They wander alone and sometimes play tricks on the living to amuse themselves. They are usually very silent and disobedient but this one his kinda of different.

Kuroka continued with the explanation, having heard of the little pumpking headed spirits a long time ago. Vali looked at Kuroka confused by the last part.

**Vali:** What do you mean?

**Kuroka:** Like I said they are normaly very silent and disobedient, not having the ability to speak and do to their tricky nature, they don't obey anyone.

**Arthur:** Not to mention that, as a spirit, they try not to be seen by the living.

**Bikou:** _(points at Wisp)_ But this little guy-

**Arthur:** Yes. This one is seems like an irregular.

Wisp extended his hand towards the group and a white magic circle appeared on the ground in front of them.

**Wisp:** This is a circle for a pocket dimension! Please put your things in here so you don't have to carry them to the top! Please! Please!

One by one, the members of Vali's team placed their belongings on the top of it, except for...

**Arthur:** Le Fay! Let him go for a second and come pick your things.

Le Fay left the Jack o'Lantern, her cheeks a little red in embarrassment.

**Le Fay:** Oh no! I'm sorry, I did it without thinking.

**Wisp:** _(Turns to Le Fay)_ It's no problem! No! No! Wisp likes hugs! Yes! Yes!

As Le Fay went to put her things in the circle, Kuroka approched Wisp, lowering herself to be able to speak with him face to face.

**Kuroka:** HI there little Wisp. Why do you speak like that? Why do you repeat everything you say Nyah?

And she got another cheerful answer from the little pumpkin.

**Wisp:** AH! Master taught me that if you repeat something many times, it will help you remember it! Yes! Yes!

Kuroka gained a small smile at his childish antics and decided to ask him a few more questions, hoping to get a few answers about who exactly was their new misterious teammate.

**Kuroka:** I see. Hey little Wisp. What kind of person his your master Nyah?

**Wisp:** _(happy tone) _A VERY VERY KIND PERSON! YES! YES!

**Kuroka:** Ok what more can you tell me Nyah?

**Vali:** You can ask those questions later, lets get going.

Wisp closed the magic cyrcle and made them a signal for them to follow him.

**Wisp:** Ok! Now please follow me closely so you won't get lost! Ok? Ok?

**Vali:** Ok, we will follow you so show us the way.

Wisp started floating up the montain path with Vali and his team following close behind. They walked up through the rocky terrain until snow slowly started appearing all around them and covering the entire landscape. At that moment Wisp stopped and turned to them.

**Wisp:** Master told me that some of you don't like the cold! No! No! So I have something to help!

Before the group could ask anything, Wisp opened the small metal door of is lantern. A small flame glowed inside of it. It was small, but it was also very warm. The little flame started to move around inside the lantern like it was alive for a second, and then 5 fireballs floated out of it and went around the group. Once it was done Wisp closed the small door of the lantern.

**Wisp:** If you are cold please get near those flames! Please! Please!

In an instant Kuroka and Le Fay went near the flames and raised their hands towards them.

**Kuroka and Le Fay:** So warmmm!

**Wisp:** I'm glad! Yes! yes!

Once again the group started walking. The more they walked, the higher they went and the colder it got with even the wind got stronger and stronger, a sign that a blizzard was coming at any minute now.

**Bikou:** Oi little fella! Are we there yet?!

**Wisp:** No! No! Not there yet!

**Arthur:** Will it still take a while?

Wisp stopped and looked around.

**Wisp:** No! No! Only a small obstacle left!

He rose his lantern in the air and opened it, and at that moment, another magic circle appeared, this time in front of them.

**Wisp:** Once we get past the magic circle we wil closer to master! Yes we will!

The familiar went through the magic circle disappearing from their sight for the first time since they started following him.

**Bikou:** Damn it, how long do have to walk around?!

**Vali:** Don't complain. He said there was only one more obstacle left right? Stop being a child.

Vali went through the magic circle after Wisp, followed by Bikou, then the girls and lastly Arthur.

Once they crossed the magic circle they opened their eyes. Around them were trees, but not that many so the place they were in now couln't be called a forest, and the cruel cold winds of the mountain was not blowing anymore. As they looked up to have a better look at the new landscape they saw a huge stone castle very close to the mountain ridge in the distance.

**Le Fay:** T-That was an illusion spell.

**Vali:** And a very powerfull one. I believe we are standing at the limits of that spell and that the castle in the distance is at it's center.

**Kuroka:** Yeah, it's not easy to create and mantain such a large spell like this one active all the time.

Wisp raised his head and puffed his chest out.

**Wisp:** Ha! ha! ha! That's right ! Master is a very, very strong person! He is impressive isn't he?!

The little spirit said with evident proud in his voice and laugh.

**Vali:** _(turns to Wisp) _So Snow is in there right?

He pointed at the castle in the distance

**Wisp:** Yes! Yes! That is where master is!

**Bikou:** Then let's go. I'm still hungry and I'm done with walking around in this cold.

The group, plus Wisp, restarted their walk again going towards the great castle. As they got closer they could see it getting bigger and bigger. From the top to the bottom, the outside walls of the castle were decorated with statues, from Maidens, to Warriors, to Gargoyles. Some of the windows had big colorful stained glass decorating it. Once they got close enough they also saw that the castle was surrounded by a big stone wall with a great iron gate.

**Le Fay:** Wowww! It looks like a grand cathedral, it's so pretty.

**Kuroka:** Nice house Nyah! I bet he has a lot of space in there!

**Arthur:** Yes, and it's location and the spell hidding it make it a very good place for a base of operations, difficult to be found and easy to protect.

**Vali:** Not too shabby, not too shabby at all.

One by one the members of the group gave their opinions once they got to front of the huge iron gate.

**Bikou:** Yeah, yeah, that's fun and all but since we're here let's go inside.

Bikou went past everyone, outside the circle of fireballs made from Wisp's lantern and with a push, opened the gate. The little pumpkin Immediately panicked as he saw him enter the castle grounds.

**Wisp:** NO! NO! NO! PLEASE COMEBACK HERE, YOU HAVE BE CLOSE TO WISP!

Bikou turned his face back a little to speak with him as he kept walking towards the castle.

**Bikou:** No need little fella, you did good in bringing us here, but now we can find your master by ourselves.

**Wisp:** NO! NO! NO! You don't understand you will-

***Crack***

A loud cracking sound suddently echoed around them.

**Le Fay:** _(worried tone)_ W-What was that?!

**Wisp:** OH NO! OH NO! IT'S STARTING!

**Vali:** Calm down and explain.

Vali tried to calm Wisp down so he could explain what was happening but he never got an answer as they heard another loud crack sound followed by another, and another.

***Crack*Crack*Crack***

Arthur then noticed something above them.

**Arthur:** GUYS LOOK, ABOVE US!

They did as he said and saw the hands of some of the Gargoyles started twitching. The ice that had been covering their surface do to the cold started to crack and fall down. One by one, the stone statues seemed to gain life, cracking their necks, swinging their tails from side to side and some reachead for weapons that were near them.

Three of them jumped down from their place and into the ground ...

***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

... and right in front of Bikou has he paled from almost being squashed.

**Vali:** _(hushed tone) _Bikou.

The leader of the group silently called for him. He answered, not daring to blink or take his eyes from the stone creatures that were looking down at him, each one holding a big spear and a round shield.

**Bikou:** _(hushed tone)_ Y-Yes?!

He answered with a high-pitched voice.

**Vali:** _(hushed tone)_ Take slow back steps in our direction and don't make any sudden movements. Don't worry, I saw this in a movie once.

**Le Fay:** _(hushed tone)_ Vali-san, I don't think that they are related to a T-rex!

Bikou ignored Le Fay's words.

**Bikou:** _(hushed tone)_ Y-Yeah good idea, maybe if I go back then they-

**_*ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*_**

The three Gargoyles simultaneously roared right in front of Bikou's face, blowing some of his hair back.

**Bikou:** FUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!

Bikou started running around in the castle grounds like a disoriented chicken, while the three Gargoyles started chasing after him with their polearms raised in the air.

**Kuroka:** NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And of course, Kuroka was having the time of her life righ now as she laughed at her comrade's current situation.

**Bikou:** YOU STUPID CAT! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA MURDER YOUUUU!

**Kuroka:** NYAHAHAHA! YOU MEAN IF YOU GET OUT OF THERE! NYAHAHAHAHA! By the way, dodge.

**Bikou:** WHAT?

***STAB***

One of the stone spears landed in front of him forcing him to turn into another direction.

**Bikou:** FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! THEY ARE THROWING SHIT AT ME!

Both Vali and Wisp face-palmed and left a sigh escape their mouths.

**Vali:** Seriously, who did I kill to deserve this?

Kuroka was rolling in the ground holding her stomach and laughing harder then before. The blond siblings sweatdropped at the new sight in front of them: Three new Gargoyles joined the first three ones and started chasing Bikou throwing spear after spear at him.

**Bikou:** OH MY GODDDDDD!

Le Fay turned to Wisp.

**Le Fay:** Are they perhaps golems? Also, they are the reason why we had to always stay close to you isn't it?

**Wisp:** Yes! They are the castle's guards that master made and will attack anything other than me and master that enters the barrier! Yes! Yes!

**Vali:** Please tell me you can stop them.

***STAB***

**Bikou:** HOLY SHIT! THAT ONE ALMOST GOT MY TAIL!

Wisp floated a bit in front of them.

**Wisp:** MONKEY-SAN! PLEASE GET IN HERE! GET INSIDE THE FIREBALL CIRCLE! THEY WON'T ATTACK THE ONES THAT ARE INSIDE! NO! NO!

Bikou desperately started running in their direction, chased by four more Gargoyles.

**Bikou:** DON'T CALL ME MONKEYYYY!

In one last effort, he jumped into the fire circle, landing face-first into the cold ground as the Gorgoyles's spears stoped inches away from his butt at the last second. Kuroka looked at him and, somehow, managed to get another reason to laugh at Bikou.

**Kuroka:** NYAHAHAHA! I WILL NAME THAT POSITION OF YOURS "FULL PENETRATION MONKEY STYLE"! NYAHAHAHA!

The Gargoyles looked at the flames for a second, then retracted their weapons. With a wingbeat, they all flew back to their original places in the walls of the castle, returning to their original stone static position.

**Bikou:** _*pant*pant* _Those things will haunt my worst nighmares _*pant*._

**Vali:** _(turns to Wisp) _Can we move on?

**Wisp:** Yes! Yes! We should get going!

**Le Fay:** _(thoughts)_ EH?! They are ignoring what happened!

Arthur grabbed Bikou arm and helped him getting up, putting it in his own shoulder.

**Arthur:** Yes, we lost a lot of time, so lets get going.

**Kuroka:** I freaking love this place Nyah!

Le Fay sweatdropped and in the end, she decided that it she simply didn't have the energy to deal with that.

**Le Fay:** _(thoughts) _Stop it Le Fay, just let it go.

The group started walking once again towards the castle, hoping, some more than others, that nothing else happened on their way in.

**_Small timeskip - Inside the Castle's Walls_**

Once Vali's Team got inside the castle and has they started walking they noticed something in the stairs, halls, and inner walls of the halls. Even though the outside of the castle was beautifully decoraded, the interior was the oposite. The place was very clean, but had almost nothing at all. No furniture, no paintings on the walls, not even a jug of flowers to brighten things up. The only things it would have, were a red carpet on the floor and a couple white curtains in the windows.

After a bit of moving around the castle, the small Jack o' Lantern stopped in front of a big set of doors and knocked twice.

**Snow:** Come in.

On the other side of the doors, Snow's voice was heard. In response Wisp gently opened the big door and went inside.

**Wisp:** _(turns to the group)_ Come! Come! Master is waiting!

One by one, they entered the room and when the last one got inside, Wisp closed the door and went floating past them at a fast pace in the direction of the couches that were in front of a fireplace that seemed to be currently lit. The members looked at each other and went after the small spirit.

Wisp stoped at the side of the biggest couch in the room.

**Wisp:** Master! Master! Wisp brought the ones you told me to get!

A sound of a book closing was heard.

**Snow:** I see. Was there any problem Wisp? I heard someone screaming outside and the Gargoyles system activating.

Wisp cheerfull attitude vanished and he hung is head low.

**Wisp:** W-Well one of them got outside Wisp's circle, so the guards attacked, Wisp is very sorry master.

The little Jack o' Lantern looked like it was going to cry. That was, until a hand took his top-hat out of his head and placed itself in it's place gently patting his pumpkin head.

**Snow:** It's alright Wisp.

Finnaly the group saw the giant's features once he got up on his feet and continued petting Wisp.

**Snow:** You did good. I have an idea on who was the one that did that. Don't worry, that was his own fault, not yours.

Wisp childish smile returned two times stronger than before.

**Wisp:** You think so master?! Thank you! Thank you!

**Snow:** I guess I should give a reward to such a hard working familiar, shouldn't I?

Snow went near the fireplace and grabbed a small bag that was at it's side and opened it. From the inside of the bag, he took a small piece of coal.

**Snow:** Open up.

He threw the small piece of coal gently at Wisp, who opened his mouth and caught it before start munching his small treat happily.

**Wisp:** YUM! PINE TREE! SO GOOOD! SO GOOOOD!

The others simply watched their interactions in silence.

**Kuroka and Le Fay:** _(thoughts) _He can tell it's from a pine tree?

Snow petted his familiar one last time before giving him the whole bag.

**Wisp:** Eh?! Wisp can have the whole bag!

**Snow:** Today is an exception, don't eat it all at once ok? I don't want to have to put out a fire and change the burned curtains again.

Wisp grabbed the small bag of treats and gave Snow a salute.

**Wisp:** Aye! Aye! Sir!

He nodded and turned his attention toward his guests and walked in their direction, leaving the small glutton with his bag of sweets.

**_*Clinck* Clinck* Clinck*_**

**Snow:** Good morning everyone, it seemes like Wisp brought you here safe and sound.

Bikou was going to give him a piece of his mind, before Vali punched him in the head.

**Vali:** Yes, it was a ... fun trip.

Kuroka giggled.

**Kuroka:** Yes, a very fun trip Nyah.

Le Fay took a step foward towards Snow.

**Le Fay:** Hello Snow-san.

**Snow:** _(turns to Le Fay) _Why hello to you too Le Fay-san. I hope you had a good night of sleep.

**Le Fay:** Yes I did thank you.

Now it was Kuroka's time to talk.

**Kuroka:** Nice place you got here Snow-kun, how did you get your hands on it Nyah?

He turned his attention towards the young nekoshou.

**Snow:** I found it by accident. It's foundations were hidden in the ice and I found them while I was walking through the underworld. It seems that it belonged to the Flauros Clan before it got caught in a avalanche, and after the extinction of the clan, it's location was lost in time.

**Arthur:** Just the foundations?

Arthur asked, deciding to join the conversation.

**Snow:** Yes, the rest of it was long gone, so I to used them as a base to rebuild it.

**Kuroka:** YOU REBUILD THIS PLACE?!

Kuraka asked with obvious surprise in her voice.

**Snow:** Yes. I have a good affinity towards the Earth Element. Of course it wasn't made in a single day, I had to make a spell to hide it's location, and the weather certainly didn't help either, took me a whole month to get the basic structure done.

Le Fay's eyes twinkled with small stars.

**Le Fay:** That's impressive Snow-san! To think that I would find such a good Earth Magic user in the underworld! What other kinds of magic can you-

**_*Grumble*_**

A sound escaped Le Fay's stomach. The group, including Snow, looked at her as she gained a small tint of red in her checks, but tried to act like nothing appened.

**Le Fay:** W-What other kinds of magic can you-

**_*Grumble*  
_**

Once again the sound came from Le Fay. She face gradually turned red in embarrassment, so she crouched down and hid it with her hands.

**Snow and Kuroka:** _(thoughts) _Soo cute.

**Arthur:** It's ok Le Fay, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. We didn't had the chance to eat before coming here.

Le Fay remained in the same position while Snow looked at Vali.

**Snow:** You didn't?

**Vali:** No we didn't, because some of us (looks at Kuroka and Bikou) ...

Bikou and Kuroka turned their faces to the side.

**Vali:** ... destroyed the place and buried the food we had.

**Snow:** _(turns to Le Fay) _I see.

The white-haired man took a step in Le Fay's direction, and crouched down so he could be at the same level as her.

**Snow:** Le Fay-san.

She didn't answer.

**Snow:** Le Fay-san, please look at me.

Once again she didn't answer, so Snow decided to try something different. He took his gloves off, and then his hands gently grasped her's, slowly taking them out of her face. She was still red and wasn't looking him in the eyes, so he made one more change in his plan. He left her hands go, and tenderly cupped her cheeks. The gentle contact didn't help Le Fay with her red face, who simply got worse, but now she was looking him in the eyes like he wanted.

**Snow:** Le Fay-san, do you want to eat something? I've made somethings for all of you. I thought we could eat while we talked.

She remained silent for a while hipnotized by the sweetness that was in his voice, before she nodded a single time.

**Le Fay:** Y-Yes.

**Snow:** Also...

He kindly caressed her still red cheeks with his thumbs.

**Snow:** ... you have such a cute face, so please, don't hide it anymore. Ok?

At that time she became even more red and speachless.

**Le Fay:** _(thoughts)_ W-WHAT?!

**Kuroka:** Oh! Looks like found yourself a heart breaker Le Fay.

The nekoshou joked looking at Le Fay who got red as a tomato. Snow immediately took his hands off Le Fay's face and got back up.

**Snow:** _(turns to Kuroka)_ I assure you I have no intention of breaking anyone's heart Kuroka-san.

**Kuroka:** Nyahaha we will see about that Nyah!

Snow turned himself to Le Fay once more. He made his usual bow position, only now, his right hand was not in his heart, but stretched out for her to take.

**Snow:** What do you say? Shall we go, my lady?

She looked at his hand and then took it, and he raised her back on her feet.

**Snow:** Let's get going everyone. I hardly believe Le Fay-san is the only one hungry.

The others nodded and started following the owner of the castle to outside the room. Le Fay stayed a little behind, a bit of red still remained in her cheaks. She touched her right one with her hand.

**Le Fay:** _(thoughts) _His hands, they were so ... warm.

**Arthur:** C'mon Le Fay! If you don't hurry up, Bikou might eat everything.

**Bikou:** HE'S RIGHT! I'M FAMISHED SO DON'T THINK I WON'T!

Her friends's voices snapped her out of her thoughts and she started running after them, She had no doubts that Bikou was more then able to eat everything if she took to long to get there.

**Le Fay:** Y-Yes I'm coming!

**_Small timeskip - Castle's Kitchen_**

On the table, waiting for the group, was a variaty of delicacies, all colorfull and with a sweet aroma around them. The steam that was going up from them proved them that the food was still warm. In the table were also 5 plates just waiting for them to sit and serve themselves.

**Kuroka:** Wow! It smells so good.

Bikou had stars in his eyes and was currently making a waterfall of drool with his mouth.

**Bikou:** Y-Yeah it does.

**Snow:** Please, make youselves at home.

Vali and Bikou were the first ones to get to the table. Vali went to pick a piece of bread but, in an instant, the giant was by his side and slapped his hand.

**Vali:** Oi! What's the big deal.

Snow looked at him and said four words.

**Snow:** Go wash your hands.

Vali gained a question mark in his head.

**Vali:** Huh?

**Snow:** Your hands, go wash them.

**Vali:** ... You've got be kidding ...

**Snow:** Try me.

Bikou took the oportunity to try and take some food without Snow knowing ...

**_*STAB*_**

... key word, "tried". In a second a knife has firmly stabed between his fingers.

**Bikou:** OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN.

**Snow:** That goes for you too. Let me make myself very clear.

The two of them turned towards Snow who had a murderer look in his eyes.

**Snow:** My house, my food, my rules. So, . .

The two warriors saw no other way around this so they got up from their seats and went to the other part of the kitchen to do as they where told. From there came Le Fay, Kuroka and Arthur, which each one with an handcrief, drying their hands. Bikou and Vali stood there and looked at them.

**Le Fay, Kuroka and Arthur:** What?

Once that was done the group started eating their meal.

**Bikou:** SOO GOOOOD!

**Vali:** It's not bad.

**Kuroka:** Finally I got to eat something today Nyah!

Arthur looked at his sister who was crying while munching her food.

**Arthur:** L-Le Fay are you okay?

She turned to him with a comical crying face.

**Le Fay:** I'm fine Onii-sama, it's just...

**Arthur:** Just ...?

**Le Fay:**_*sniff*_ It's the first time I eat a decent meal with the group that I don't have to cook myself _*sniff*._

She sniffed while trying to clean her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

**Arthur:** _(thoughts) _She's not exactly wrong.

If had not been for Le Fay being with them, Arthur knew that they would have probably survived solely on fast or instant food since no other person in Vali's team knew how to make even a omelet.

**Snow:** Glad that you like my cooking Le Fay-san.

**Le Fay:** Yes, thank you very much.

**Snow:** Now ...

The grouped stared at him, eating, and waiting for him to talk.

**Snow:** As for our alliance I have a proposition of my own. I will allow my castle to be the base of our operations and I shall let you live here and assist you in any way I can. **But**. In exchange I want you to be carefull to not reveal it's location to anyone and you must supply me with one thing. Information.

**Kuroka:** Information?

**Snow:** Yes Kuroka-san, information. No matter how big or small, information for me is a weapon, and one that I like to have in my arsenal.

A deal like that sounded too good to pass, so their leader was quick to agree to those terms.

**Vali:** It sounds like a good deal, we accept. As for information, I believe i might have some for you right now.

Snow: Please do tell.

**Vali:** A few days ago, Azazel sent a group of low-rank fallen to a small town in japan, Kuoh I believe was it's the name. That's a territory that's is currently under the protection of two devil families.

**Snow:** And how to do know about the orders of the leader of the fallen angels?

**Vali:** You could say that I'm infiltrated there and I got a pretty high-rank within the Gregori.

**Snow:** It's hard to belive. You are a half-devil if I remember correctly, so the fallen angels shouldn't receive you with open arms.

**Vali:** Lets say I have something that interests Azazel.

That could only mean one thing.

**Snow: **... A sacred gear.

Vali made a sharp whistle.

**Vali:** Bingo, you catch on fast.

**Snow:** He's known to be a sacred gear fanactic and collector. I heard he even tried to make his own artificial sacred gears in the past.

**Vali:** You are well informed.

**Snow:** Like I said "information for me is a weapon, and one that I like to have in my arsenal".

**Vali:** I can definatly see that now.

**Snow:** Then, can you reveal to which one?

Out of Vali's back, two white armored wings with blue energy as feathers came out. Snow looked at them for a second before looking back at Vali.

**Snow:** The middle tier Longinus, the wings of the White Dragon Emperor, Divine Dividing.

Snow said simply.

**Vali:** Hahaha! Correct once again.

**Kuroka:** How did you know from just one look Nyah?

Snow: It has a draconic feeling to it. The white coloration and the power that it posesses it's not on normal levels so that helped too. I wasn't completly sure, but you two confirmed my suspicions just now.

The wings started glowing in a blue color before a new voice was heard in the room

_**?:** You don't sound too surprised young devil. On normal circunstances one would have their jaws dropping to the floor or something similar._

Snow answered the voice.

**Snow:** The Great White Dragon Emperor Albion I presume?

_**Albion:** The one and only._

**Snow:** My name is Snow, pleased to make your acquaintance. _  
_

_**Albion:**_ _Hahaha! You are an amusing one young devil, not a bit of wonder nor fear in your voice when talking to a Dragon Emperor. Are you brave? Or simply a fool?_

**Snow:** Your host is currently my ally, what reason do I have to fear you?_  
_

Those words got the dragon's attention.

_**Albion:**__ Oh? And what if my host was not your ally? What would you do then?_

**Snow:** If that was the case then I would ignore him. But if he crossed me ...

Everyone felt the temperature of the room dropping as snow slowly appear around Snow's arms and the right side of his face.

**Snow:** ... _(turns to Vali)_ I would rip his wings out, freeze his insides and use him as a scarecrow in front of my castle for all to see.

His cold tone and words made a smirk appear on Vali's face.

_**Albion:**__ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Albion on the other hand laughed as if a friend of his just told him the best joke ever, something that was definatly not the case for anyone else in the group.

_**Albion:**__ (thoughts) Vali._

The Dragon called for his host from inside his sacred gear.

**Vali:** _(thoughts) _What is it Albion?

_**Albion:**__ (thoughts) Keep this one close. I was joking but he's serious, the look on his eyes told that.__  
_

**Vali:**_(thoughts) _I know, that is why it's soo great._  
_

_**Albion:**__ (thoughts) Haha, still the same battle maniac as always. But be careful this one, he's different, I can't say why, but feel like he is.__  
_

**Vali: **_(thoughts) _Sacred Gear?_  
_

_**Albion:**__ (thoughts) No I don't think so. He is a complete devil, not a human-hybrid like you.__  
_

**Vali: **_(thoughts) _Oh? That just makes things even more interesting._  
_

_**Albion:**__(thoughts) Beware of what I warned you Vali. He's strong, I can feel it, so he can be useful for your objectives.__  
_

**Vali:**_(thoughts) _I know. Thank you for the warning.

They stopped their inner talk so Albion could continue with his talk with Snow.

_**Albion:** Haha! I see you are one of the few brave ones, forget the things i just said. I hope you can get along with my host here._

**Snow:** I believe that while he respects me and our agreement, the three of us won't have any problems in the near future.

_**Albion:** I see. Then lets talk another time, goodbye for now, young Snow._

The wings of the Divine Dividing retracted back inside Vali ending their converstion.

**Bikou:** Well that was an interesting thing to watch.

**Kuroka:** You got that right Nyah!

**Vali:** I will continue with what I was a saying before. Like I told you, Azazel sent a small group of Fallen to watch over someone, a student of the town's academy, in order to see if the power he might have doesn't go out of control.

**Snow:** I see.

**Vali: **One more thing.

**Snow:** Hmm?

**Vali:** Kokabiel. He is preparing to make some sort of move soon.

**Le Fay:** The bloodthirsty Cadre of Grigori right?

**Vali: ** Yes that one.

**Snow:** I understand. Thank you Vali, this information is very useful.

**Vali:** Any time you need.

**_*DING*DING*DING*_**

At that moment they heard the big wooden clock ring sound echoing in the room.

**Snow:** It's this time already.

**Kuroka:** Is there something wrong Nyah?

**Snow:** No, not at all. You will have to excuse me for a few hours while I go pay someone a visit.

**Kuroka:** Oh! Ok, no problem Nyah!

**Snow:** Wisp I need you once again.

The little Jack o' Lantern came floating from the kitchen's door as soon as his master called for him.

**Wisp:** Yes! Yes! What can Wisp do for you master?

**Snow:** Wisp, once our guests are done eating, guide them to the room they like the most and give them their things, alright?

Wisp saluted him.

**Wisp:** Aye! Aye! Sir!

**Snow:** Good. _(turns towards the group) _Well everyone, I will be gone for a few hours, so please make yourself at home and don't break anything.

Snow turned around and went through the kitchen's door.

**Snow:** _(thoughts)_ It has been sometime since i was able to go there.

**Annnnnnd done! Another chapter of the story is done, this time with some quality time between the members of the group and Snow. They met the little bundle of joy that is Wisp, Bikou almost got "penetrated", much to Kuroka's enjoyment, talked to a legendary dragon and we even got some cute moments between Snow, Wisp and Le Fay.**

**We now entered the DxD's canon timeline so a lot more characters may appear now. Only one question remains now: Who is the one that Snow is in such a hurry to visit? Well that answer shall be answered in the next chapter of "An Act of Kindness". Stay safe and I will talk to you in the next chapter, fell free comment or send me your suggestions, questions. Any kind of constructive criticism is also appreciated. Ciao!**


	5. Winter's Visit

_**Hey guys Nightingale here with a brand new chapter for you guys. In this chapter a new part of Snow's past will be revealed in his little visit. Where will he go? Who is he visiting? To answer those questions read the chapter bellow. Enjoy.**_

_**Capital of the Underworld - Lilith**_

_**No One's Pov:**_

Lilith, the capital of the land of the devils. Named after the original Lucifer's first wife, Lilith, it became the new capital after the death of Lucifer and the original devil kings. A beautiful city full of life were merchants and other business-man's try their luck in finding fame and fortune.

Currently, in the busy streets of the capital, a women, dressed in what looked like a french-maid uniform, was calmly walking trough the crowd. She was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties with silver hair and equally silver eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, having a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids, and on her lips she used a red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

The people knew who she was and made way for her. This women was Grayfia Lucifuge, the underworld's "Strongest Queen" and the wife of the current Lucifer.

**Random Man:** Look it's Grayfia-sama!

**Random Woman: **Good morning Grayfia-sama!

**Old woman: **Oh Grayfia-sama, good morning. Have you come to do make the orders for the castle again?

The people greeted her kindly with her returning their politeness with politeness.

**Grayfia: **A good morning to you to. Yes lady Mariah, I'm currently going to order the usual things...

At this moment, she wasn't simply making her job as the head-maid of the Gremory clan, she was also trying not to get involved in the current talk between the Gremory's and the other clan's guests, not that she had anything against them but...

**Grayfia:** _(thoughts)_ I knew this was going to happen eventually. Since she was a child, Rias never liked Riser, this outcome was obvious.

She left a sigh escape her red lips

**Grayfia: **_(thoughts)_ I know it was because Zeoticus-sama and Reinor-sama are long date friend, but I simply don't get why did you have to get yourself involved in this, Sirzechs.

After a small stop at some shops, the orders were almost done, one more shop and she could go home.

**Grayfia: **_(thoughts) _What's worse, is that you're trying to go back on your word in the agreement. As a Satan that just can't happen, and if you are the Lucifer even less. If the High-Class devils start doubting your word then that could lead to seriously complicated governmental problems, and you're acting like it's all a big joke.

She was worried. If that were to happen, her husband may put himself, herself and their child Milicas in a dangerous position. She feared what could happen to her child.

**Grayfia: **_(thoughts) _If something like that puts Milicas's life in danger the i-

**Random man:** _(low tone)_ Oi look at that.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the low tone that the people around her were using while other were whispering and poiting at a person at the other side of the street. Out of curiosity she followed their line of sight and saw that they were looking at someone. 

_***Clinck*Clink*Clinck***_

**Random man:** _(low tone) _Haha! What the hell is that guy wearing? It'ss not even that cold yet.

**Random woman: **_(low tone) _Doesn't he have anything better to wear?

**Random child:** Soo biig!

**Random woman: **_(low tone) _Shhhhh! He might hear you!

The man in question was very tall, covered from head to toe in a dark cloak with the exception of a big white scarf, and by the sound, was wearing spurs in his feets. Not Grayfia nor the people could have a good look at his face. Then suddently one guy from a group of devils that were walking from it's opposite direction, went against him and do to the size difference he fell into the ground.

**Random Devil 1: **Ouch! OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU SHIT?!

**Random Devil 2: **YEAH ARE YOU BLIND?! CAN'T SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING, HUHHH?!

The first one got up and the three of them went in front of the cloaked man. The enormus man said nothing.

**Random Devil 3: **ARE YOU DEAF TOO, HUHHH?!

The confusion started to gain the attention of the other people who stoped to see what was happening. The man remained silent one more time.

**Random Devil 1:** OHHH! LOOK GUYS WE GOT OUSELVES A SMARTASS!

_**Random Devil 3: **_NAHHH! IT THINK HE'S JUST RETARTED BOYS!

He remained silent once again.

**Random Devil 2: **SAY SOMETHING YOU DUMB FUCK!

The second member of the group decided to kick the cloaked man on it's leg. But he didn't move at all, the kick seemed to hurt him more than his target

**Random Devil 2: **_(holds his leg) _FUCK! THAT HURT!

**Random Devil 1: **OH! SO YOU'RE A TOUGH GUY TO, HUHHH?!

**Random Devil 3**: No guys, i think i know why he's acting like this.

The other two looked at him

**Random Devil 2:** You know?

**Random Devil 3: **Yeah. Hey big guy why don't you show us your face?

**Random Devil 1:** Now that i think of it. Are you perhaps a stray or wanted criminal, HUH? You got my new pants dirty, if you are one then your reward will pay me a pair of new ones.

He remained quiet. The crowd around them also though that his choice of outfit was suspicious.

**Random Devil 1:** DIDN'T YOU HEARD US! TAKE THAT FUCKING THING OUT OF YOUR FACE!

The first one streached his arm in the white scarf's direction trying to take it of. This was the time that the man chose to move. In an instance, his gloved hand grabbed his assaulter's arm.

**Grayfia:** _(thoughts)_ He's fast!

**Random Devil 1:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO!

He tried and tried, he used all of it's strengh but he couldn't get his arm free from the huge guy's hand.

**Random Devil 1:** I SAID LET- 

_***CRACK***_

In a fast sequence of moviments, the cloaked man twisted his arm a little and gave it a knee strike, effectively breaking it. The loud sound of his bones breaking made some of the people in the crowd cringe.

**Random Devil 1:** AHHHHHHHH! MY ARM! YOU BROKE MY ARMMMM!

He was now crying holding his broken arm.

**Random Devil 2:** OH NOW YOU DID IT! WE WILL- 

***BAAM*BOOM***

Before the second one could finish his sentence, he got punched and, do to the impact, his face broke a part of the stonewalk. The man was now unconcious and lost quite a few teeth.

The third one turned around and tried to run.

**Random Devil 3: **W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GU- 

_***Grab***_

**Random Devil 3:** (gasp)

The stranger grabbed the back of his head with his huge hand when the devil turned around to escape. He felt his feet leave the ground and the man's hold in his head getting tighter with the tips of his fingers digging deep into his skull at each passing second.

**Random Devil 3:** AHHH! Please let go! I'M SORRY! I'M SO- 

_***BOOM***_

The stranger didn't want his apologies and slammed his head in the stonewalk, destroying another part of it, right next to his unconcious colleague, silencing him for good.

The stranger left his head go, raised himself up and at that moment, Grayfia and the crowd heard the armored steps of the city's guards.

**City Guard: **YOU OVER THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Seeing an oportunity, the first member of the group decided to play the role of the victim.

**Random Devil 1:** PLEASE HELP ME SIR! ME AND MY FRIENDS WERE WALKING AROUND THE TOWN WHEN THIS SUSPICIOUS PERSON _(points at Snow) _CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND ATTACKED US! HE EVEN BROKE MY ARM SEE?!

That guard looked at the devil in the ground, along side his two knocked out friends, and then at the stranger.

**City Guard: **Is this true?

**Random Devil 1:** I ASSURE YOU IT'S TRUE SIR! JUST LOOK AT HIM! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S HIDDING SOMETHING DON'T YOU THINK?!

The guard looked at the stranger one more time and narrowed his eyes.

**City Guard: **YOU THERE! COME HERE! YOU WILL BE ACCOMPANYING ME TO THE-

**Grayfia: **That man is lying.

Grayfia's calm voice came from the crowd. The people opened way for her to walk. The Guard immediately recognized her.

**Random Devil 1:** "The Stongest Queen"?!

**City Guard:** G-G-Grayfia-sama?!

**Grayfia: **I saw everything. _(points at Snow) _That man was simply walking around here, and those three _(points at the group) _went against him and started harassing him, they went as far as attacking him not only verbally but also physically too.

**City Guard:** What?! T-Then-

**Grayfia: **It was the other way around.

She interrupted him. The guard was now fuming with rage and turned to fallen devil that tried to trick him.

**City Guard:** So you think you're funny huh?! Trying to trick me huh! Well, me, you and your friends are going to have a long talk at the Police Station about trying to trick an officer.

The guards quickly grabbed the three and started dragging them away.

**City Guard:**_ (salute)_ Thank you for your cooperation Grayfia-sama!

**Grayfia:** There is no need for that I was just reporting the truth that is all. However I would like to ask you for something.

**City Guard:** O-Of course! Please tell me what you require from me.

Grayfia looked to her side and the guard followed her line of sight until he saw the man that he was previously trying to arrest.

**Grayfia:** I would like you to apologize to him. You were about to arrest him based on his appearance alone and didn't bother to listen to his side of the story, so please apologize to him.

**City Guard:** Y-Yes!

The guard approached the man gaining his attention. The size difference and the look on the stranger's eyes unnerved him.

**City Guard:** I-I would like to apologize to you Sir. W-What I did was highly unprofessional, a-and because of that, I-I showed you a bad side of our justice. W-What I am trying to say is...is...

Seeing that his words didn't come out like he wanted, he did a ninety degree angle bow to the stranger.

**City Guard:** I-I'M SORRY!

The man remained in the same place but reached his hand out to touch the officer's shoulder.

**Snow:** There's no need for that officer.

**City Guard:** B-But-

**Snow: **Everyone makes mistakes. Today simply happened to be you doing one. My outfit also didn't help our situation, even if it is because of my condition. However, if you wish to do something for me, then please learn from this mistake and carry on with your duty. Could you do that for me?

The guard straightened his back and hit his chest with his closed fist, inspired but this stranger's words.

**City Guard: **YES! I, OFFICER LIONEL DANTES OF THE LILITH'S CITY GUARDS, SHALL LEARN FROM THIS MISTAKE, SO THAT I CAN BETTER SERVE THE PEOPLE OF THE UNDERWORLD!

The stranger went past him, continuing his path, but not before saying something more to the officer.

**Snow: **_(whisper) _Explendid dedication. Don't ever lose sight of that.

That officer smiled much like a child who was complemented by it's idol before giving one last salute to the stranger and moving on with his duty.

As for Grayfia, she found herself being watched. That look came from the stranger in front of her.

**Snow: **Thank you Lady Grayfia. Because of you, the situation didn't got out of hand and the truth was revealed, for that, I thank you.

Grayfia was taken back. Someone so big and with that kind of outfit looked more like a shaddy person or a delinquent, but instend she got a polite young man.

**Grayfia: **_(thoughts_) A member of someone's peerage perhaps?

**Grayfia:** It was nothing, I just couldn't let a group of scoundrels like them go and have you pay for their mistakes.

**Snow: **Even so, if we see each other once again in future, then...

He turned around and started walking in his original way.

**Snow: **... please, allow me to repay you, for your kindness.

And just like that he was gone, lost in a sea of people, while Grayfia remembered that she had still things to do back in the Gremory State.

**Grayfia:** I wish I could speak with you once again in the future, _(turns around)_ but for now it's time for me to return to the Gremory household. _(sigh)_ I hope they came with a peaceful conclusion for the arranged marriage.

And with that, she started her trip to the Gremory's territory.

_**Kyoto, Japan - Yasaka's Temple **_

Japan. A country of many mysteries and legendary creatures. Unknown to the japanese, they live right next to them, just by their side. These creatures known as Youkai, represented another faction of the Supernatural World, and their base of operations was here in the old capital of Japan, the beautiful city of Kyoto.

Inside a room in a great temple, was a gorgeous woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail, and on top of her head two fluffy fox ears, with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round as a symbol of nobility. She is wearing a traditional shrine maiden attire, and over that she wore a white coat held closed by a red ribbon, nine golden tails came from her back.

This is Yasaka, a Kitsune Youkai, and the leader of the Yokai Faction. She was in a seiza position and around her, was a large set of tools, all carefully placed around her. She was preparing something with the said tools until she heard a door open and a woman dressed in a similar shrine maiden attire came and bowed to her leader.

**Maiden:** I'm sorry to interrupt Yasaka-sama. I came to inform you that your guest as arrived .

Yasaka's lips curved into small smile.

**Yasaka:** I see. (giggle) He always comes in at the right time. Very well, tell him to come in, and I would like to talk with him alone.

The maiden panicked at her leader's words.

**Maiden:** Y-Yasaka-sama! Please reconsider this, that person is a-

**Yasaka: **A friend.

Yasaka interrupted her servant with a serious tone leaving no room for further discutions.

**Maiden:** I-I understand, I will call him right way.

She bowed, closed the door and went to get her leader's guest.

**Yasaka:** _(sigh)_ After so many years and even though he is innocent, they still resent him for something he had nothing to do with.

The leader resumed her activity while she waited for her "friend". The same door of the room opened once again after a while, with the same maiden and a tall figure behind her covered in a black cloak with a large bag over his shoulder.

**Maiden: **_(nervous tone)_ Y-Yasaka-sama, I brought your guest.

The maiden took a step to the side so that the one behind her could enter the room.

**Snow: **Thank you for receiving me.

**Yasaka: **_(giggle)_ Welcome Snow-kun, I already told you that you don't need to be so uptight didn't I?

**Snow: **Even so, do to your position here in Kyoto, I have to pay you the necessary respect Yasaka-sama.

**Yasaka: **_(turns to the maiden)_ You can leave now, thank you.

The maiden simply bowed her head and left the room soon after.

**Yasaka:** Please take a seat Snow-kun, I'm almost done with the tea ceremony, but before that, take that cloak off.

Like he was told to do, he took of his cloak and folded it before taking a seat in front of her put it by his side. The sound of the warm water came from kettle that Yasaka used to pour it into their two tea cups. She then took one of them and gave it to her guest before picking the other.

**Yasaka: **Here you go.

**Snow:** _(takes the cup)_ Thank you.

She the took a small sip of tea. Once the beautiful kitsune saw her friend simply standing there, looking at his cup of tea she decided to say something to him, using the kindest tone that she could muster.

**Yasaka: **You can drink it you know? I already told everyone to leave us alone, so no one will come in here. Besides, there is nothing wrong with your face. You can relax, ok?

Snow eyes meet her's before going back at the tea cup in his hands.

**Snow: **Thank you. Then, Itadakimasu.

His right hand went for his white scarf and tugged it down just a little. The scarf continued to cover most of his lower face, but now, he could finally take a sip at the tea prepared by Yasaka. A happy sigh left his lips as soon as he got a tasted of it.

**Snow: **Ahhhhh. No matter how many times I try other varieties, this tea is always the one who helps calm my heart down.

Yasaka smile got bigger at his complement.

**Yasaka:** You are over exaggerating. It's just a normal green tea that you can find anywhere. But it makes me happy, ever since you were a child this tea was your favorite.

**Snow:** Yes ... it was ...

She heard the sadness in his voice and decided to change the subject.

**Yasaka:** I-I see you brought something with you.

She was refering to the bag that he brought with him that was currently by his side near the folded cloak.

**Snow:** Oh this? I almost forgot.

Yasaka gained a playfull tone in her voice.

**Yasaka: **Oh Snow-kun, you shouldn't have bothered. To think that you would bring a gift to a single women. I could get the wrong impression you know?

Snow gained a small smile at the playful kitsune and decided to play her game.

**Snow: **Oh no I couldn't. A mere low-class devil trying to seduce the most beautiful youkai in Kyoto! Ohhh, how sad! No, I couldn't, not even with these simple offerings.

Yasaka gained a more flirty tone.

**Yasaka:** Fufufu. So it is for me. Well, can I see what chances do you have then?

In response he putted his tea cup down, as well as Yasaka, and took the bag and handed it to her. Once she took it in her hands, she opened the bag and gained a questioning face. She put her hands in the bag and took...

**Yasaka:** A Teddy Bear?

Not just a teddy bear, a huge teddy bear! It was so big that seemed to take the entire space of the bag who now looked empty.

**Snow:** Yes, for Kunou. I saw it at a toy shop in the Underworld and thought she would like it.

Yasaka looked at Snow with puffed cheeks.

**Yasaka:** I'm glad you thought of my Kunou, but...

She pointed a finger at him.

**Yasaka:** ... SNOW-KUN! You shouldn't play with a damsel's heart like that!

Snow raised an eyebrow and gained a playful tone again.

**Snow: **Oh? Please do tell, in what way did I play with your heart my lady?

**Yasaka:** You said there was a present for me in here, but the is only one for Kunou. Snow-kun you big liar.

Snow continued with his smile.

**Snow:** And since when did I say that there was only one gift in that bag, hm?

Yasaka dropped her cute act and looked in Snow's eyes to see if he was trying to play a trick on her, but saw no hint of deceit in them. She quickly grabbed the bag once again, and searched inside one more time. True to his words there was something more thing in there, a small box with no real decoration.

**Yasaka: **What is it?

**Snow:** Haha. It wouldn't be fun if I ruined the surprise would it?

She puffed her cheeks again making him smile. Seeing that he wouldn't reveal the contents of the box, she decided to open it, and find it herself. Her eyes widened. Inside the small box, was a silver hand mirror. It had a gorgeous silver glow and had small roses sculped around it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

**Yasaka:** I-It's beautiful.

**Snow:** So, what are my chances?

Snow resumed their playful conversation. That earned him a small laugh from Yasaka.

**Yasaka:** Fufufu, if you continue to play your cards right, I would say they are pretty good.

Both of them laughed at their own antics.

**Snow:** Then I guess I should continue to try ... Yasaka-sama.

The tone of his voice turned serious and gained all of Yasaka's attention.

**Yasaka:** What's bothering you Snow-kun?

He took a deep breath and answered her.

**Snow: **I have some information for you.

Yasaka made him a motion with her hands for him to continue.

**Snow:** I have information, from a viable source, that things can get... messy, in the town of Kuoh. A group of fallen angels as been despached by their leader, Azazel, to enter the devil's territory and keep an eye on a possible sacred gear wielder. But the most worrying thing are the actions of the Cadre Kokabiel.

Yasaka's gained an angry scowl in her expression.

**Yasaka: **Do you think he will make a move in Kuoh?

**Snow:** No. I'm sure he will make a move. Unlike Azazel, Kokabiel is a warmonger, a bloodthirsty animal. He didn't like the decision that Azazel took on leaving the Great War. In a town were two heirs of two devil clan's and both are sisters of two Maou's live, if he were to attack them with the fallen that he controls or himself, no doubt the will be another war. At first it will be between the devils and the fallen angels, but soon after, the angels in heaven would be forced to enter the fray and their battlefield and casualities would most likely be, Japan and their people, your people Yasaka-sama.

Yasaka's face dropped. Her people, her friends, her precious daughter. Would they suffer once again because of other's mistakes? That question echoed again and again in her mind.

**Snow: **But please don't be worried!

His voice desperately called for her attention, and she saw the serious look on his face.

**Snow: **I give you my word! No such thing shall happen now that I am aware of this! If necessary, I will bring you that crow's head in a silver platter! I swear that I won't let anything happen to you or Kunou.

Her cheeks gained a little tip of red. This boy that she knows ever since he was a child, was willingly offering himself to enter a possible bloodbath between three factions, just for her and her daughter.

**Yasaka:** I can't ask you that. What you're heading for is a possible battlefield with some of the strongest beings of the Supernatural, I won't-

**Snow:** There is no need to ask. I have already made my decision.

She was stoped by his words. After a brief moment of silence, he smiled for her once again.

**Snow:** I don't intent on throwing my life away. No, not this life that you once saved.

Snow said, placing a hand over his heart.

**Snow: **I will try and make sure that things don't go out of control, and use my head, not my brawn to solve this. If things get to complicated, then I will retreat and warn you once again. I simply told you this so that you and the Shinto Gods can be prepared in case things go wrong, nothing more.

Yasaka wanted to say something, anything. But the words that she wanted to use to disencourage him didn't came out. Those eyes. His golden eyes, they told her that nothing that she could say would make him go back on his word.

**Yasaka: **_(sigh) _Please, just please be carefull.

**Snow: **I will, I promise you. 

_***BAAM***_

The door of the room was suddendly opened. Snow quickly hid his face with his scarf.

**Yasaka:** WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD THAT WE ARE BE LEFT ALO-

A blur passed by her and hit Snow making him almost spill his tea. The blur's origin, a young girl with the appearance of an elementary school student. She had golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears much like Yasaka. This was Kunou, Yasaka's daughter.

She was hugging Snow's waist and raised her head to look at him.

**Kunou: **Snow-nii-chan you're here!

Snow gained a tender look in his cold eyes and raised his hand to pet her in the head, gaining a laugh from the little kitsune.

**Snow: **Hello Kunou. Have you been a good girl?

She nodded her head to quickly that I looked like it would fall off.

**Kunou:** Of course, I'm always a good girl.

Snow picked her up and gave her a big hug.

**Snow:** You grew soo much since the last time I saw you. You will be a gorgeous woman like your mother in no time.

She returned the hug the best she could. The two then heard Yasaka cleaning her troat gaining both of their attention.

**Yasaka:** Not that I don't love to see you two being getting along as always, but...

She turned to face Kunou.

**Yasaka: **Kunou, I already told you not to do things like that didn't I? You almost made him spill his tea.

**Kunou: **But mother, I haven't seen Snow-nii-chan in soo long!

The small child whined.

**Snow:** Oh? You missed me?

**Kunou:** Yeah.

Her quick happy response made him laugh.

**Snow:** Hahaha, good answer. Then I think I have something for such a sweet girl that missed little old me.

Kunou's gained little stars and became even more hyperactive.

**Kunou: **YOU BROUGHT ME SOMETHING?! WERE IS IT?! WHAT IS IT?! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!

**Snow:** Hahaha, you are just like your mother. Yes I brought something with me. As for where it is and what it is, why don't you ask your mother.

He pointed at Yasaka. Once Kunou turned around to ask her mother about her gift, she saw her with a huge white teddy bear. In an instance the tackled the big bear out of her mother's hands.

**Kunou:** OHHHH! IT'S SO BIG AND FLUFFY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOUUUU!

She hugged the big teddy bear, rubbing her cheeks against the soft surface.

**Snow:** Glad you liked it.

Once she stoped with the hugs, she went towards Snow with a shy face and tugged his gloved hand.

**Kunou: **Hey Snow-nii-chan, can you ... come and play with me?

**Snow: **Well Kunou, I-

He looked at the young girl's expression and it could only be descibed as a puppy expression. He tried to tell her that he was busy, but those eyes made him lose all of his strengh to say no. He turned to Yasaka, who was just loving the situation he was right now, and then to Kunou.

**Snow: **I-I guess there's not a problem with that. I already finished the businesses that I had with your mother. I have some time to spare so-

**Kunou:** Thank you Snow-nii-chan! Lets go!

In an flash, Kunou grabbed Snow's hand and started to drag both him and the huge teddy bear out of the room, with surprising strengh for a girl of her age. Once she got of the room for a moment she stuck her head back inside and called her mother.

**Kunou: **Mother! C'mon, you too! Hurry! Hurry!

And like that she was gone again.

**Yasaka:** Haha! Ok Kunou I'm coming.

She got up and started walking after them.

**Yasaka: **_(thoughts)_ No matter how much time passes, these moments remain the same. I hope, that they can continue forever.

_**Yasaka's Temple - Night time.**_

The hours had passed and it was night time already in Kyoto. After a long afternoon of running, laughing and playing around, Kunou finally fell asleep in Snow's arms. Yasaka looked at the tenderness of the moment with a smile on her face.

**Yasaka:** I guess she is really tired. if "that" Kunou fell asleep after playing with you, I must say you have a gift Snow-kun. It usually takes me an eternity to put her to sleep.

**Snow: **She is not the only one. Honestly, I don't get how can someone so small can have so much energy inside her.

Yasaka looked at her daughter's face before looking at Snow.

**Yasaka:** _(turns to the side)_ Pfffffff!

As she looked at Snow she almost bursted out laughing. The long white hair of the young man was a complete mess, disheveled on some places, unkempt in others, and as the cherry on top of the cake, a long braid on each side with small pink bows at the ends.

**Snow: **Oh, so you think this is funny?

He asked her in a serious tone.

**Yasaka:** N-No.

But one more look it was all it took for her to have to cover her mouth to surpress her laugh so she wouldn't wake up Kunou.

**Snow: **_(sigh)_ Sometimes I wonder which one of you two is the real child.

She continued to laugh silently. Once she was done she extended her arms at him.

**Yasaka:** Give her to me, I will put her in bed.

He shook his head.

**Snow: **There is no need, I will do it.

Yasaka lowered her arms understanding his desire to be with Kunou even if just for a moemnt longer.

**Yasaka:** I see, thank you Snow-kun. I will take you to her room.

After a small walk around the temple, they both reached the young kitsune's room. Snow pulled the covers down and gently placed her in her bed. Before he pulled the covers over her, he put the white teddy bear he bought her, next to her. In her sleep, she reached fot the fluffy toy and hugged him with a smile in her face. Before they both left the room they gave her a kiss in her cheek.

**Yasaka: **You know...

She spoke to him while they walked around the temple, going for it's entrance, gaining his attention.

**Yasaka:** Kunou is very dependent of you. She may call you "Nii-chan", but I think she sees you more like the fatherly figure she never had.

Snow looked at her as they both made their way towards the stairs in the entrance of the temple.

**Snow: **I don't know if I would call it dependent, it's more like an attachment, after all I've known her ever since she was a baby. I'm probably the one who is dependent of both her and you. So calling me a father is a bit of an exaggeration.

**Yasaka:** That girl. She asks me everyday "Mother, do you think he will come today?". I even often see her at the window of her room, just looking at the entrance of the temple. She looks like a child who is waiting for her dad to come back from work. 

_***Clink*Clink***_

He stopped, with Yasaka doing the same, and looked at the stars in the sky.

**Yasaka: **Are you okay Sno-

**Snow:** You don't know just how much those words make me happy.

He told her, surprising her. It was not often that Snow shared is feelings.

**Snow:** To think that a person like me has a such a sweet person waiting everyday for me to return. It makes me happy.

Yasaka placed a hand on his shoulder.

**Yasaka: **You don't have to leave you know? You can stay here with me and Kunou, it would be like-

**Snow: **We both know that things are not that easy Yasaka-sama.

He interrupted her with a sad tone in his cold voice.

**Snow: **Ever since the Nekomata Massacre 8 years ago, living by your side was no longer an option I had. My presence here would make people doubt your authority, and with that, put you and Kunou in danger.

Yasaka lowered her head as she remembered the disaster caused by the devil race.

**Snow:** But...

She turned to him once again.

**Snow: **I thank you Yasaka-sama, for wanting me to be at your side.

They stood there looking at each other's eyes, with light of moon and star watching over both of them.

**Snow:** I think is time for me to go Yasaka-sama. Thank you for both the tea and the company.

Yasaka smiled.

**Yasaka: **No problem. Thank you for the gifts, the information and playing with Kunou. But before you go...

Before he could ask her something, she was already in front of him. She quickly and gently pulled his scarf down and placed a kiss in his cheek. She saw a small tint of red in them before pulling his scarf back up.

**Yasaka:** Think of it as a "thank you" S-N-O-W-K-U-N.

The playful tone returned to her voice.

Snow tugged his scarf up slightly.

**Snow:** What happened to the "don't play with someones heart"?

She started walking in front of him.

**Yasaka:** Fufufu, what makes you think I am?

Snow left a small laugh escape before going after Yasaka. Once they got to the entrance they turned to each other one last time.

**Yasaka: **Please be safe out there Snow-kun.

**Snow: **I will, I promise.

Snow was going to take the first step down the stone stairs to leave the temple, but decided to get closer to Yasaka.

**Snow: **And before I forget...

Much like Yasaka, he placed one of his hands gently on her face, and, with a swift motion pulled his scarf down and placed a kiss in her cheek, surprising her.

**Snow: **Your daughter got one, so I think it's only fair if you get one to. Or you can think of it as a " payback", my L-A-D-Y.

His body started to turn white as soon as the cheeks of the most beautifull Yokai in Kyoto slowly turned red at his sudden gesture.

**Snow:** Please tell Kunou...

Part of his face and arm began to fade into snowflakes before the cold breeze of the night sarted to blow them away.

**Snow:** Snow-nii-chan will try to come here more often from now on.

And with those last words, the last of his snowflakes disappeared with the winds in the distance as Yasaka stood there watching the snowflakes getting farther and farther away from her home once again.

**Yasaka: **Fufufu, it seems he got me there.

And with that, Yasaka went back inside waiting for her winter's next visit.

_**Snow's Castle - Underworld**_

After his visit in Kyoto, Snow went directly to his castle. Once he got there, he was greeted by his familiar Wisp.

**Wisp:** HELLO! HELLO! Master, did your visit went well?

**Snow:** Yes Wisp, it went very well.

Then he noticed something strange.

**Snow: **Wisp, why is the castle soo quiet? I know it's a normal thing with us, but with our guests now living here, I thought things would be more ... lively.

**Wisp: **Yes! Yes! It's true master. But most of them already went to sleep! Yes! Yes!

**Snow: **"Most"? Not all of them?

Wisp nodded.

**Snow: **No! No! Vali-san is still wake, waiting for you, he told Wisp he wanted to talk to you master! Yes! Yes!

Snow nodded this time.

**Snow:** I see, where is he Wisp?

**Wisp:** Still in the second floor's living room master! Yes! Yes!

**Snow:** Thank you Wisp, you can go to sleep to if you want now.

Wisp nodded one last time and floated away up the stairs with Snow following soon after.

Once the got to the second floor he went to the living room and, like Wisp said, Vali was there, seated in one of the couches, waiting for him.

**Vali:** You're home late.

Snow aproached him and sat in couch in front of the one Vali was seated.

**Snow: **My apologies, the visit suffered a little setback. Nothing bad I assure you.

**Vali:** I see.

Snow looked Vali in the eyes.

**Snow:** Wisp said you wanted to speak with me.

**Vali:** That's right. I have something I want to tell you, and something I want to ask you as well.

His serious tone got Snow's totaly focused in his next words.

**Snow:** Do tell.

He made him a signal to talk.

**Vali: **You see, me and my team are affiliated with another, larger organization. This "organization" is not a very peaceful one. It's made of several people from different factions, each making a smaller group inside of it. Most wish to change this world by force using the organisation's forces to do it. In a way they want do want to create chaos in this world. It's name is Khaos Brigade.

Snow narowered his eyes as they got more soulless and cold. The flames in the fireplace went out and the temperature in the room got lower and lower with ice forming in the ground and the windows.

**Snow: **_(menacing tone)_ I see. Vali. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't keep my word to Albion and turn you into a frozen scarecrow and place you in front of my gate, because I really think it would really help complement this castle's image.

Vali's eyes never left his own and his seriousness remained in his voice. He wasn't playing around with this man.

**Vali:** Calm down Snow. Me and my team have no illusions of world domination or destuction. We are just making use of this organization, that's all. I swear.

Snow remained silent and allowed the temperature of the room to return to normal.

**Snow:** Why are you telling me this?

Vali took a deep breath, deciding that it was time to stop fooling around and make his request once and for all.

**Vali: **Snow, tomorow we will have to go to a meeting in this organization and I would like you to come with us.

Snow's eyes narowed once again.

**Snow: **You must be joking.

**Vali:** Please hear me out.

Vali insisted. Snow sighed not really liking the way this conversation was going. In the end, he decided to comply and allow the White Dragon Emperor to continue.

**Snow:** Go on.

**Vali: **You said you needed information right? Think about it, being in the most secret and powerful terrorist organization of the Supernatural World will give you all the information you desire. Because of your strengh, you would be welcomed quickly into the ranks and if you pretend to be in my team, it will be even easier for you. You instantly be at a good rank in the group and help us raising ours at the same time. You can also keep an eye on people that may become a pebble in your way.

Snow closed is eyes in thought as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. After what looked like a silent eternity, he gave him is answer.

**Snow:** Very well.

Vali relaxed.

**Vali:** Ok , then-

**Snow: **I wasn't finished.

Snow interrupted Vali.

**Snow:** I will acompany you and the team, but I will do things my way. Like you suggested it's for the best that I pretend to be part of your team but don't push your luck. That and I won't reveal my identity to no one. If you respect that, then we have an agreement.

He raised his hand which Vali shook, agreeing with the terms, before both raised from their seats and left the room they were in.

**Vali: **The meeting will be tomorow at 12 o'clock, we will use a teleportation circle to get there.

**Snow:** I understand, I will be sure to be ready at that time, see you tomorow Vali.

**Vali:** Yeah, see ya tomorow.

They both went into opposite directions of hall, going for their rooms.

**Vali and Snow: **_(thoughts)_ With this I will be one step closer …

_**Annnnnnnnnnnd done! It seems like Yasaka was the one that Snow went to visit, he seems very close to the beautiful youkai and her daughter Kunou, what kind of story do they have between them? **_

_**Before that he even made contact for the first time with the Underworld's "Strongest Queen"and by his words it won't be their last time either.**_

_**Next chapter Khaos Brigade makes it's appearence. Will Snow peacefuly sit trough the meeting or will there be a conflit? **_

_**A special thanks to DragLuard for his support since the begining and Tauquir7, because of your comment I managed to create a bigger, and hopefuly, better chapter by including Grayfia in here, so thank you both. **_

_**Like always leave your comments, suggestions and questions and I will see you all in the next chapter.**_


End file.
